


Atticus Goes Up, Up, and Away

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Up Up & Away (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Superman comes to visit the Fudo household when some strange things are going on in the neighborhood after a group called The Earth Protectors visit the school with their new computer program as homework assignments for the unsuspecting students. Atticus is also chosen to help out the powerless son of superhero couple: Warrior Woman and The Bronze Eagle.





	1. Chapter 1

In the magical classroom, there was a lesson going on, about something important, concerning their course on The Elements.

"So, as you see, The Sorzin Comet comes every 100 years, and you all need permission slips to join us out Friday night in a few weeks to see it up close, are there any questions?" Mr. Snipe asked before hearing snoring and he looked around to see that Cherry of all people had fallen asleep in class. He soon decided to give her a fright as he slammed his books down on his desk which was loud enough to wake up the perky goth.

"I'm awake!" Cherry yelped.

"Cherry...?" Atticus frowned in concern.

"I was totally listening..." Cherry said. "Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1492."

"Right history lesson, wrong class," Mr. Snipes told her. "We were talking about The Sorzin Comet and that you all need permission slips to joins us out Friday night in a few weeks."

"Oh... Right..." Cherry said.

Cassandra laughed at Cherry which made the perky goth glare at her. Mr. Snipe decided to make a phone call as class was then dismissed.

"Man, I don't know if I can wait a few weeks until that comet thing, it sounds awesome!" Atticus said as they left the classroom.

"It sure does." Patch smiled.

"I bet it's going to be amazing." Mo smiled back.

"If Cherry doesn't fall asleep by then." Cassandra mocked.

"I have a very busy night job!" Cherry glared. "And some adventures... And schoolwork..." she then said while yawning. "Maybe I need a little nap before dinner."

"Yeah, maybe a little nap will help." Atticus said.

"Sure seems like it." Mo said.

Cherry soon went straight home to go take a nap.

"What can we do until that comet comes around?" Atticus wondered.

"Head's up!" A voice called out as a soccer ball seemed to fly from nowhere.

Atticus soon caught the soccer ball while making sure he didn't use his full strength.

"Heh... Sorry about that..." A boy said to him. "I gotta practice for the big game."

"No problem, just watch where you aim next time." Mo advised.

Atticus soon handed the boy back his ball.

"Sorry about that..." The boy said. "Uh, you guys aren't gonna beat me up, right?"

"No, of course not." Mo replied.

"Oh... Good... I thought maybe you were high school seniors or something..." The boy smiled in relief.

"We are high school seniors, but we're not those kind of bully high school seniors." Mo explained.

"Oh... Well... That's good..." The boy replied. "I just didn't think they talked to younger students unless they were gonna hurt 'em."

"I only hurt bad guys..." Atticus smirked. "What's your name, kid?" he then asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm Scott." The boy said softly.

"Nice to meet ya," Atticus replied back softly. "I'm Atticus and this is Patch and my best friend, Cherry and my girlfriend and future bride, Mo."

"Future bride?" Mo blushed though giggled. "Why, Atticus~..."

"Is your friend that girl who looks like a zombie all the time?" Scott asked about Cherry who had sleep trouble lately.

"That's her." Atticus nodded.

"She kinda spooks me, though can't be worse than my mom on a bad day or my little sister on any other day." Scott replied.

"Can they really be that bad?" Mo asked.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Scott muttered slightly about his family. "I better get going."

They all said goodbye to Scott as he seemed like a nice boy.

"Nice kid." Patch commented.

"Yeah, he seems nice." Mo nodded.

"Well, Cherry's gonna nap, I guess I'll do some homework." Atticus said, walking off with Patch.

"Want some company?" Mo blushed.

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

Mo giggled and went to follow them home.

Cherry was fast asleep at home and Michelle had picked up the phone, receiving complaints from school and she saw that she would have to talk to her daughter about something important, but that would have to wait until after Cherry's nap.

"These long school days, man..." Atticus yawned as he studied with Mo. "Oh, well, at least this is more exciting than regular school. Okay, the four major Elements are Water... Air... Fire... And..." he then took a look at the book. "Earth! Why can't I remember that?!"

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Mo smiled.

"Earth... Fire... Air... And Water..." Atticus said.

"Yes, and they were divided..." Mo nodded. "Especially the siblings who found the boy in the iceberg who was an air-bender while they came from The...?" she then prompted for him to answer to help him study.

"Southern Water Tribe?" Atticus guessed.

"Yes!" Mo smiled to him.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

"You're doing great!" Mo smiled to him.

"Heh... I'm gonna wing this course." Atticus smiled back.

"You sure are." Mo smiled back.

"As long as there aren't any distractions..." Atticus replied as they studied the many books.

Eventually, Mo went home for dinner as it was dinner time for everyone, even Cherry, but she was still asleep. As the Fudo family was about to eat dinner, there soon came a knock at the door.

"Sounds like he's here." Patrick smiled.

"He?" Atticus repeated.

"You'll see." Patrick smiled as he came to the door and answered it to show and not tell since it was a surprise.

And where it was a very good surprise as Atticus smiled as he saw who entered the house.

"Hey, you guys mind if I stay for dinner?"

"Of course you can, we'd love it." Patrick chuckled.

"It's great to see you again, Superman." Emily smiled.

Atticus soon dashed over and hugged him.

"Hello, Atticus." Superman chuckled down to him.

"This is the best day ever!" Atticus beamed which made Darla and Casper chuckle to him.

"So, what brings you here?" Patch asked Superman.

"Oh, just visiting for dinner, and, oh, I have to tell you something, Atticus." Superman said as he sat down.

"Don't tell me; food first, then talk." Darla guessed.

"Exactly." Superman nodded.

"Called it." Darla smiled.

They soon ate a special dinner together.

"How's school going?" Superman asked Atticus.

"It's going great," Atticus smiled. "We learned that in a few weeks we get to see The Sorzin Comet up close."

"Ah, The Sorzin Comet..." Patrick smiled. "It comes around once every 100 years."

"We had one of our dates during one." Emily smiled back.

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

"It does sound exciting from what I'm hearing." Casper said.

"Yeah, I hope it is," Atticus agreed. "Mr. Snipe's even teaching us about the Elements from Ancient Times."

"That's great." Patrick smiled.

"So, Atticus, you like superheros..." Superman began. "You ever hear of someone called The Steel Condor?"

"You know it." Atticus nodded.

"Well... We don't have the best relationship, but you like to help people, so... I was wondering." Superman said.

"Yes?" Atticus asked.

"Mind helping his grandson?" Superman then requested.

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, my, is there something wrong?" Emily asked.

"Well, his family usually get their powers around his age, but his birthday is coming up, and he hasn't shown any powers yet, so I thought maybe Atticus could help him out." Superman explained.

"I'll help in any way I can." Atticus smiled.

"I know you will." Superman smiled back.

"So, now that that's out of the way, anything else new?" Patrick asked.

"Well... A certain cousin of mine wants to meet a certain little girl of yours." Superman replied.

"Supergirl wants to meet me?!" Darla smiled out of excitement.

Superman nodded. The family soon ducked down and covered their ears while Superman looked confused, but understood as Darla let out a high-pitched fan girl scream, and where her high-pitched fan girl scream caused the windows to break.

"Jeez, Darla!" Emily cried out.

"Sorry." Darla smiled bashfully.

"Looks like we'll need to fix those windows." Patrick said.

"I'm just glad that wasn't like the Dead Scream that Sailor Pluto uses." Darla replied.

"You said it." Patch said as he used his magic to fix the windows.

"Uh, thank you, Superman, tell Supergirl I look forward to it." Darla said.

"You got it, kiddo." Superman smiled to her.

"So what's his grandson's name?" Atticus asked.

"Scott Marshall," Superman informed. "You didn't hear this from me, but his mother is Warrior Woman."

"Huh... Funny... I met a Scott earlier today." Atticus replied.

"Did he have a soccer ball with him?" Superman asked.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied. "Wait a second. Scott is the grandson of The Steel Condor?!"

"I believe that's what he said." Casper chuckled.

"Whoa." Atticus smiled.

"Good, you've already met," Superman smiled back. "I just hope his grandfather simmers down if he talks about me."

"You two not get along?" Atticus asked.

"Ah, well, before I came around, he was the strong and steel superhero back in his time." Superman replied.

"So he's jealous?" Atticus guessed.

"Very much..." Superman nodded. "Oh, Emily, this is a great steak."

"Isn't it though?" Emily smiled. "It's London Broil."

"I can't wait to get started." Atticus smiled.

"I'm gonna meet Supergirl~" Darla beamed.

The others looked to her.

"Sorry... I'm excited..." Darla smiled sheepishly. "Congratulations, Atticus."

"You can start tomorrow." Superman told his godson.

"Sounds good..." Atticus replied. "I really need to learn these Elements... Fire! Air! Water! ...Energy...?"

"Earth." Emily said.

"Ugh!" Atticus groaned and put his head on the table. "Why do I keep forgetting that one element?!"

"You'll get the hang of it..." Emily said. "Try not to think about it too much. Why don't you take a shower and go to bed early?"

"That sounds nice." Atticus said.

"I hope I can survive high school... It sounds so hard..." Darla commented.

"It sure is." Atticus nodded.

Everybody continued to eat until they were done with dinner.

"Earth, Earth, Earth, Earth..." Casper said over and over again to help his big brother remember. Hopefully that would help with the test.

After dinner, everyone was soon asleep. Cherry seemed to sleep through dinner and was even still asleep now.

"That's it..." Michelle said firmly.

"Uh, that's what?" Bud frowned to his wife.

"I'm grounding Cherry." Michelle decided.

"What? Why?" Bud asked.

"This adventure thing has gone out of control..." Michelle replied before she stormed off into the linen closet.

"Michelle! Wait!" Bud cried out and frowned. "Oh, dear."

Drell was soon seen looking ready to expect someone angry to come in.

"DRELL!" Michelle yelled.

"Hello, Michelle, what a wonderful evening it is, isn't it?" Drell smiled, not even bothered, though he was actually annoyed on the inside.

"Drell, these adventures are going way out of hand!" Michelle glared.

"I fully agree with you," Drell replied. "What do you say we just move to Alaska?"

Michelle looked at him. "...What?!" she asked.

"I dunno, I heard if you agree with women, they get less angry with you." Drell shrugged.

"What are you talking about? Where did this move to Alaska come from?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know!" Drell replied.

"Let's start over..." Michelle sighed.

"Hi, I'm Drell, nice to meet you, try not to bother me when it's night time." Drell smirked, holding out his hand to mess with her.

"You know that's not what I meant." Michelle said.

"Are you still mad?" Drell asked.

"YES!" Michelle told him, nearly echoing. "Now listen to me! I don't want you to take Cherry on adventures anymore, and she's forbidden to go to the Sorzin Comet field trip."

"Sorry, but you're not in charge of their adventures." Drell told her.

"Too bad, she's not going, and that's final." Michelle replied.

"Ah, you don't wanna talk back to me..." Drell warned her.

"I can and I have!" Michelle replied. "Cherry is grounded until graduation!" She soon saw that Drell was enraged now.

"Heh... Michelle... I should tell you..." Drell chuckled before yelling. "YOU ARE NOT IN CHARGE OF ADVENTURES!" He soon tied her up and threw her back through the linen closet.

"He tied me up!" Michelle complained. "I'm telling Enchantra!"

"Michelle, it's late, let's go to bed." Bud said.

Michelle growled and Bud soon helped his wife to bed.

The next day soon came and Cherry woke up and looked around.

"It's morning... I slept since after school?!" Cherry yelped, and where she knew that would only have one consequence coming. She rushed to get ready for school and soon came out.

The bus soon drove off without her.

"Wait! WAAAIT!" Cherry yelped as she chased after the bus. "Oh, why does everything have to happen to me?!"

As she kept running, Kimba soon came out to help her. Kimba soon ran beside her and carried her before putting her on his back and he ran quite fast.

"Oh... I better have a good day at school today..." Cherry begged. "Please, please, please let me have a good day at school."

Meanwhile with Atticus...

Atticus finished up his breakfast while packing his backpack and went out the door to go to school for the day. "Here I go." Atticus said.

"Have a good day!" Emily smiled.

"Thanks, Mom!" Atticus smiled back as he went to walk to school. He soon got in his car and started it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone soon came out and went to go to school in their own way. Patch smiled as he came out to see Atticus once the car started and he soon drove off to school. Cherry looked over.

"Did you sleep in again?" Atticus asked her.

"It's not funny!" Cherry pouted.

"I'm not trying to be funny." Atticus said before they saw a sign by the front doors.

"What's that?" Cherry asked. "Earth Protectors? ...Is that a new superhero team I don't know about?"

"I think it's an environmental group." Atticus said.

"Blah..." Cherry replied.

"Hmph!" Mo harrumphed with a glare.

"Oh! I mean... I love this planet..." Cherry grinned before muttering. "I had an adventure in Ferngully after all."

They soon went inside to find out more about the environmental group.

"All right, what did you do?" Cassandra asked Mo.

"Why do you think I did something?" Mo replied.

"Earth Protectors?" Cassandra told her. "I know you had something to do with this."

"No, I didn't." Mo shook her head.

"Then who?" Cassandra glared.

"Well, how should I know?" Mo shrugged.

"I don't care," Cherry muttered as she came to her locker. "I just say we get to class and sit down before I get in any more trouble." 

"Agreed." Patch nodded.

Cherry yawned as she took out her books and then went to class with them. "Must... Stay... Awake..." she said. "Must..." This time, she actually did stay awake.

The bell soon rang and the teacher came in.

"Good morning, Class," Mr. Snipe greeted them. "I'd like you to meet The President of Earth Protectors, the environmental software company that so generously donated personal computers to every student in the eighth and twelfth grade, Mr. Malcolm Quinn." 

Everyone soon clapped for the president of the environmental group.

"How you doing, kids?" The man greeted. "Now, we were all born to save this planet. Thank you guys very much, thank you. Good morning, everybody, how's everybody doing today?"

"Just another Manic Monday..." Harvey said. "...Or is it Tuesday?" 

"Tuesday." Mo told him.

"Right... I knew that." Harvey replied.

Mo rolled her eyes to that.

"Uh, that's good," Malcolm replied. "Today I'm gonna talk to you guys a little bit about the environment and I'm gonna hand out a few upgrades." 

'Upgrades? This sounds impressive.' Patch thought to himself.

Sabrina seemed to crumple up a piece of paper.

"I hope you're going to recycle that..." Malcolm told her. "Please?"

"Uh-huh..." Sabrina nodded as she soon stopped. 

'Wow.' Mo thought to herself as she was impressed.

"We designed this software to go into the computers for funds as well as education." Malcolm told the class as he demonstrated on the classroom computer. 

"I have a feeling this won't be a video game." Patch whispered to Atticus.

"It looks like one though." Atticus whispered back.

"They can call it whatever they want, it's still homework." Cherry whispered to them.

"True." Atticus whispered back.

They continued to listen until they were soon dismissed. Malcolm smiled and waved to them as he took his leave, looking quite friendly, but there was more to him than there appeared to be.

After school, Atticus drove off to find where Scott lived. Cherry rubbed her eyes as she looked tired again, but that was normal for her when it was after school.

"Hmm... Now, if I were Scott, where would I be?" Atticus asked himself as he drove off. He began to look around and soon heard a situation going on at a bank with his super-hearing and which made him sigh. He soon parked his car and locked the doors before looking around.

Luckily for him, no one else was around, so he ripped off his shirt, showing his superhero uniform underneath with a small smirk out of determination. The police officers were there trying to restrain people from going towards the bank. Atticus soon flew in at the bank as his superhero alter ego. A blue blur seemed to be in the sky with him before landing with him.

"It's The Bronze Eagle and Sayia Man!" A man called out. 

The windows soon shattered as people seemed to be being thrown out of the bank.

"Aw, I missed the party." Sayia Man pouted.

A woman soon came out in her own superhero costume and jumped out to safety. 

"Bronze Eagle and Warrior Woman, I presume?" Saiya Man asked the two older heroes. 

"That would be us," The woman replied. "Well, it's about time. Did you walk here?"

A man soon tried to punch her only for her to grab his fist and punch him down.

"Honey, I had a van full of kids." Bronze Eagle replied as he punched a man who came right behind him. 

'I'm just going to stay out of this.' Saiya Man while blocking a woman which was one of the criminals that tried to punch his lights out.

"What're you gonna do? Punch me next?" The woman glared at him since he was a boy.

The two superheros that were older than him seemed to argue like a married couple, which was actually what they were in real life, and where the criminals soon ran off, thinking they could get away.

Sayia Man soon ran towards their van to stop them and smirked to the criminals who soon stopped right in front of him. "Going somewhere?" He smirked at the criminals.

One criminal soon rushed to the wheel and started the car to run him over with. Sayia Man yawned and put his hand on the van, not going to let it hurt him, not that it would anyway while Bronze Eagle and Warrior Woman talked about something. The van crashed into his hand as it felt like to them like they hit a speed bump like wall.

"Uh, do you want me to handle this, guys, or what?" Sayia Man asked the two. "You seem kinda busy with other things." 

"I'll take it from here." Warrior Woman told him.

"Good enough for me." Sayia Man smiled to her.

Warrior Woman soon lifted the van up and shook it a little, shaking the criminals out of the back doors and onto the ground. The police officers soon ran towards the criminals and began to arrest them. 

"Listen, honey, is this a bad time to talk about the laundry?" Bronze Eagle asked Warrior Woman as they were walking to her motorcycle.

"Oh, brother." Sayia Man muttered to that.

"Hmm... Don't make me pluck your tail-feathers," Warrior Woman teased before they shared a kiss. "See you at home, Eagle Boy." 

Saiya Man could figure out the two older heroes were married. Warrior Woman soon put her helmet off and rode off in her motorcycle while using some superpowers along with it. 

"That's my wife," Bronze Eagle smiled to himself before he soon made his own exit by flying. "Up, up, and away!" 

Saiya Man soon took off flying before ending up where the car was parked. The police officers and innocent bystanders applauded the heroes for their help. Sayia Man soon stood by his car and spun around like a tornado to become Atticus Fudo again. Luckily, Atticus could see where Bronze Eagle was going, thanks to his telescopic vision.

"Is he going to the soccer field?" he then asked himself before deciding to drive that way. 

Bronze Eagle soon landed near the soccer field and he changed into his civilian self and came to watch the game where it seemed like Scott was there, playing a game with other kids. Atticus soon arrived at the soccer field.

"Scott! Pass it to me!" A girl called out. "Pass it to me!"

"Scott, come on, Amy's open!" The coach told the boy. 

Atticus could see that Scott didn't seem to want to pass it to the girl. Scott soon kicked the ball and the goalie tried to catch it, but it flew over the net and even past it.

"Well, at least you got a career in field goal kicking." Another boy told Scott with a small smile, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, you're gonna be team captain alright," The girl frowned to him. "Pass it next time." 

Atticus couldn't tell who the team captain was. Someone soon zipped over and came to sit down.

"Jeez, you came out of nowhere." Atticus smirked at the boy.

"I told you someone was gonna see you." The adult man told the boy in a scolding tone. 

"Don't worry; I know a thing or two about keeping super powers a secret." Atticus whispered to the adult man and teenage boy.

"Hm?!" The adult man gulped.

"Awesome! My new best friend," The teenage boy chuckled before taking out his fingertips, showing his own electricity. "But if you do... I'm gonna fire a couple of brain cells." 

"Let's just say I have experience with super powers myself." Atticus told the two of them.

"I just can't believe I missed the bank robbery this afternoon," The boy complained. "Oh, by the way, I'm Adam." 

"I'm Atticus." Atticus said as they shook hands.

"Wow... Nice grip... You might even better than my grandpa." Adam chuckled. 

"Ooh, I'd like to see that." Atticus smirked playfully. 

After the game...

"Hey, you came." Scott smiled to Atticus.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Atticus smiled back. 

"You know, just got back from soccer." Scott shrugged.

"Yeah..." Atticus said. 

"Oh, you two are friends?" Adam asked his little brother and new friend. 

"We met yesterday." Atticus said.

"That's cool," Adam smirked. "You wanna come over to Scott's birthday?"

"Uh, boys, I don't know if that's a good idea..." Mr. Marshall smiled nervously. 

"I'd love to come." Atticus said.

"Uh... Sure... Just let me talk it over with my wife." Mr. Marshall smiled nervously. 

"Understood." Atticus nodded.

"Hope you can come." Adam smiled.

"I hope so too." Atticus smiled back.

Atticus soon took off in his car.

At the Butler house...

"Grounded?!" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but you can't go on any more adventures; I don't care what Drell says, I'm the boss of this house, he has no jurisdiction over me." Michelle replied, a bit firmly. 

"Yes, but you don't have jurisdiction over the universe." Bud told her.

Michelle looked at her husband, a bit firmly.

"Just saying..." Bud smiled nervously.

"Mom, Dad, you never ground me!" Cherry said, a little hurt. 

"You fell asleep in class yesterday and you were still sleeping the entire day!" Michelle told her firmly.

"I'm sorry, Mom..." Cherry said softly. 

"To your room..." Michelle told her. 

"That's not much of a punishment," Cherry shrugged since she liked hanging out in her room before going upstairs and saw that her laptop was gone. "WHAT THE?!" She soon realized her laptop being missing was the punishment. "No problem... I can just watch TV like I used to..." she smiled nervously before she soon found her remote missing and saw that her television was also gone. "What is happening?! Mom... This isn't like you..." She said as she felt sick to her stomach. "Someone please tell me I'm still dreaming!" 

Unfortunately she wasn't dreaming this time and where this meant only one thing could keep her sane. Bud and Michelle soon went out while Cherry stared out the window, looking a little miserable.

"Drell, I know you like making my life difficult, but please... Help me..." Cherry begged. "I'll do anything you want me to, I'll even do a superhero mission with Atticus! Just get me out of this nightmare!" 

"You can get out of this by doing early dream-bending training." Drell reminded her.

"Oh, right." Cherry said, not feeling affected of how he got in there.

"So... You need my help..." Drell smirked. "Should I do it?"

"Please!" Cherry begged, falling to him and holding his legs. "I'll do whatever you ask me to!" 

Drell soon whistled before showing her a secret passage. Cherry looked over and soon went to it.

"Don't say I never did anything for you..." Drell said, patting her on the head. 

"Thank you, Drell." Cherry smiled.

"Get outta here..." Drell said, practically pushing her in, though he had a small smile to her back.

Cherry soon left and made it out.

"Now, just in case, I can't believe I have to do this..." Drell rolled his eyes before becoming a copy of Cherry, but still had his original eye color. 

"Cherry, is everything okay up there?" Michelle called out.

"It's just me... Cherry!" Drell said in a high voice since Michelle was gullible most of the time. "Graveyards! The color black! I hate stuff!" 

"Just know this is for your own good!" Michelle called out.

"Blah, blah, blah..." Drell rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue, making his hand move up and down in mockery before looking out the window and saw Atticus pass by. He could even see Superman pass by along with him. "Oh, Cherry, I feel bad that you're missing this..." Drell said. "Hmm..." he then brought out his magical handbook since Michelle has been acting not like herself lately. "I wonder?"

"Hey, Cherry, you wanna come out?!" Atticus called out as he stopped the car for a minute. 

"Cherry can't come out, Atticus," Michelle told her daughter's best friend. "She's grounded." 

"What? Why?" Atticus asked. "Because she fell asleep in class yesterday?"

"Yes!" Michelle replied. "She's not allowed to go on any more adventures or see Princess Luna. You'll see her in school tomorrow." 

"You realize that Princess Luna will want an explanation of why she's not seeing Cherry anymore, right?" Atticus asked.

"Cherry can tell her herself; it's not my fault she has to live with this guilt." Michelle replied.

"Mrs. Butler... This doesn't sound like you..." Atticus said as that sounded harsh even for her. "It's almost like you're a Changeling."

Drell soon came out in his normal form with a giant net over his head.

"Atticus, go home." Michelle told her.

"Come on outta there..." Drell glared as he put the net over Michelle to restrain her.

A bug seemed to climb out and Drell then cupped it in a glass and held his hand over the glass, trapping the bug, making him smirk, and Michelle soon settled down.

"Whoa, what happened?" Michelle asked.

"Ugh... This bug must've wandered out during your last meeting with The Council," Drell said as he trapped the bug who looked desperate to come out. "They usually find the most pure and innocent people and try to infect them to be filled with rage and spite."

"That would explain why Mrs. Butler acted different." Atticus said.

"Uh, Drell, I didn't say anything stupid that would get my daughter severally punished, would it?" Michelle asked. "Please don't do anything to her. She's a fragile girl who's actually quite sensitive. She's a lot like Raven from the Teen Titans."

"She's fine," Drell said. "I let her use the secret passage."

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Michelle asked.

"You worry so much, the only thing I'm going to hurt is this bug..." Drell said before smirking. "Or maybe make Skippy eat it. Whichever comes first."

The big looked scared of both options.

"'Scuse me..." Drell said before going through the linen closet.

"Oh, if you see Cherry, tell her I'm very sorry!" Michelle said to Atticus. "My poor baby must hate my guts!"

"I'll be sure to tell her." Atticus said.

"Thank you." Michelle told him.

"I gotta run for right now." Atticus said.

"Me too." Michelle nodded.

Cherry sighed as she sat alone, staring into the horizon as she felt like her mother hated her for no reason as she hugged her knees, and felt quite miserable. She soon heard her mother's footsteps in the living room. She soon came to the staircase and looked down.

"Cherry? Come on out!" Michelle called out with a frown. "I'm sorry!"

"You are?" Cherry asked.

"Cher Bear, I'm so sorry..." Michelle said as she ran up to her daughter and hugged her tightly, kissing her all over her face.

"Mom. Mom. Mom. MOM!!!!" Cherry cried out. "Choking! Not breathing!"

"Oops, sorry." Michelle frowned.

Cherry soon rubbed her face from her mother's slobber and lipstick.

"Go out and have fun! Do whatever you want!" Michelle smiled before looking nervous. "Uh... Within reason..."

"There's the mom I know and love." Cherry smiled.

Michelle smiled back and waved.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened with my mom?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Uh... Drell said there was a bug..." Atticus said. "Your mom's very sorry, Cherry."

"Uh... You wanna go for a ride?" Atticus smiled to help cheer her up. "We can get some food."

"You're so mushy." Cherry said, crossing her arms and looking away, seeming to be annoyed, but since they were friends, they both knew that wasn't true.

"So want some food?" Atticus asked.

"You're the driver." Cherry said.

Atticus rolled his eyes and soon went to drive off. 

"I'm really sorry I fell asleep..." Cherry said. "I think I stay up too late, I'm just more awake at night than I am in the daytime."

"Just like Princess Luna." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah... I suppose so..." Cherry replied. "Plus it's almost always dark back in Gotham City."

"How is Bruce?" Atticus asked.

"He'd like to have a mission with you sometime the next time I come over." Cherry said.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"So, what's new with you?" Cherry asked. "I'm basically gonna sleep through senior year."

"I'm gonna be helping Scott with getting his powers." Atticus said.

"Scott? ...Oh... Right... That kid." Cherry replied.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Well, what's his power gonna be then?" Cherry asked.

"I think it'll be like his dad's." Atticus said.

"Is Superman anyway connected to this?" Cherry guessed.

"You a mind reader now?" Atticus asked.

"You don't wanna read my mind, Atticus Fudo," Cherry smirked. "It'll scar ya for life."

"Anyways, you're right." Atticus said.

"As always." Cherry smirked.

"Whatever." Atticus rolled his eyes.

They soon got something to eat.

"Mm... Junior bacon cheeseburger..." Cherry beamed and ate it happily. "So, is Superman gonna help this Scott kid or just you?" she then asked him.

"I'm gonna help him, but I have a feeling Superman was invited to his birthday." Atticus told her.

"Sounds likely..." Cherry said before giving him some advice. "Be like a big brother to him, like when you first met Casper and your family adopted Dimples. Kind of a mentor relationship, like with what Superman does to you whenever you guys gotta do something."

"I'll be like a second big brother to him." Atticus said.

Cherry looked at him.

"He already has a big brother." Atticus said to her.

"I hope he's not a jerk like someone I know..." Cherry glowered, remembering a big brother bully they met once.

"I doubt he is." Atticus said.

Cherry then sipped her Sprite.

"Do you wanna help?" Atticus offered.

"Why not ask your girlfriend?" Cherry smirked.

"She's spending time with her siblings." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged as she drank her Sprite.

"So, you wanna help?" Atticus asked.

"I suppose I could... That is, if I'm not grounded from having fun." Cherry replied.

"Your mom wouldn't ground you from having fun." Atticus told her.

Cherry shrugged and soon finished up her food and they walked out once they were done eating. "Let's get going." She said.

Atticus soon let her into his car and he drove them away. Cherry then took out her workbook on The Elements they were given from Mr. Snipe before The Earth Protectors came to their school. They began to look around before Atticus found where Scott lived with his telescopic vision. He then suddenly swerved down the road that way.

"Atticus!" Cherry yelped as that was sudden and she nearly slammed against the dashboard. "Slow down!"

"Sorry!" Atticus smiled apologetically.

"Sheesh!" Cherry replied. "I could drive better."

"Wanna bet?" Atticus teased.

"Oh, no..." Cherry went wide-eyed.

Atticus smirked.

"Don't even think about it!" Cherry told him.

"Okay, okay." Atticus smirked.

"I wonder about you sometimes..." Cherry muttered.

Atticus then drove them off to the Marshall household and luckily, they found it and the family seemed to be home.

"Alright, we're here." Cherry said.

"Yes, we are, now I want you to be on your best behavior, do you hear me?" Atticus replied.

"Yes, Daddy." Cherry said.

They soon got out the car. Cherry left her book inside of the car and followed him and knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it!" A little girl's voice said.

"That must be his sister." Atticus said.

A little girl soon opened the door.

"Hey, kiddo, your parents home?" Atticus smiled, bending down to her height, showing that he was friendly.

"Yeah, they're home." The little girl nodded.

"May we come in then?" Atticus asked.

"Okay~" The little girl said before going on inside.

Cherry and Atticus then came into the house.

"Come here, Molly." A woman told the little girl with a small sigh.

"Coming, Mom!" Molly smiled.

"Oh... Uh... Hello..." The woman said.

"Hello, Mrs. Marshall, I'm Scott's new friend Atticus, and this is my good friend, Cherry." Atticus smiled politely.

"Hey." Cherry greeted.

"Oh... Hello there..." Mrs. Marshall politely smiled to them as she had to make Molly sit in the kitchen, though she didn't seem to want to. "You, sit right here."

Atticus soon looked around with his x-ray vision for Scott so he could get started.

"Is someone in trouble?" Cherry asked.

"Yes..." Mrs. Marshall sighed about her daughter. "She got in trouble in school." 

"Bummer," Cherry said. "What did she do?"

"She... She got in a fight..." Mrs. Marshall said, but it sounded like a lie as she set a timer.

Scott was in his bedroom, doing some homework.

"Found him." Atticus whispered.

Molly pouted and crossed her arms.

"So... You like cartoons...?" Cherry asked, not sure how to talk to her since she was a little kid. "Uh... I bet you like ice cream too like at Chuck E. Cheese's.... Um... I got a niece about your age?"

"You do?" Molly asked.

A familiar Man of Steel is soon seen coming.

"Uh.... Sure..." Cherry said before turning over and yelped in surprise, falling to the floor.

Atticus soon caught her.

"You're early." Mrs. Marshall whispered to Superman.

Superman soon told her why he was early and informed her of a certain old hero wanted Atticus told help her son with his powers.

"So... He knows...?" Mrs. Marshall asked Superman about Atticus.

"Yep." Superman smiled.

"And his friend?" Mrs. Marshall then asked about Cherry.

"Most likely." Superman nodded.

"Jeez, you came out of nowhere." Cherry told Superman.

"He does have super-speed." Atticus reminded her.

Cherry stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

"You've been in the dark too long in your little cave." Superman teased her.

"I still think it's silly that your weakness is from your home planet." Cherry smirked a bit darkly.

"Well, what else would his weakness be besides being vulnerable to magic?" Atticus asked her.

"Touche." Cherry groaned.

Mr. Marshall soon came by and Mrs. Marshall talked to her husband for a while before they came into the kitchen as they suggested barbecue for dinner.

"I'll light it... Just as soon as...?" Mr. Marshall replied before looking to his daughter, seeing her having a timeout. 

"Oh, somebody used her laser vision to fire solar flares at my lily." Mrs. Marshall said as she took out a potted flower, a bit firmly.

"Now that is a naughty thing to do." Cherry said.

"Mm-hmm." Mrs. Marshall hummed firmly.

The timer soon went off.

"Okay, time's up." Mrs. Marshall told Molly which was good news for the little girl. 

"You wanna help Daddy out?" Mr. Marshall smiled. "Why don't you go light the barbecue grill?"

"Okay!" Molly smiled back and ran off outside.

"That made her day." Atticus smiled.

"Adam, could you please set the--" Mrs. Marshall was about to ask.

Adam soon got up, running around the table and set it and soon sat back down so he could watch TV.

"I should go check on Scott." Atticus suggested.

"Sure." Cherry nodded in agreement.

"Uh...?" Atticus asked.

"Upstairs and down the hall." Mr. Marshall told him.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled and went that way.

"Atticus, always happy to help others." Cherry said.

"He makes me proud." Superman smiled.

"Of course he does." Cherry teased.

"And Batman says the same thing about you." Superman smiled.

"Hm." Cherry hummed to that.

Atticus knocked on the door.

"Come in, Dad." Scott said, not knowing who it was.

"It's not your dad." Atticus said as he opened the door.

"Oh! Atticus, hi." Scott smiled to him.

"I'm here to help you with getting your powers." Atticus told him after closing the door.

"Uh, I don't think you can force it," Scott said. "Don't powers come to you and then you have to discover them yourself?"

"Yes, but I have magic as well," Atticus smiled. "So I think a spell can help you with your powers."

Hearing him say this actually sounded like a miracle had come right up to Scott.

"You have magic?" Scott asked.

"Oh, yes," Atticus smiled. "I am part Wiccan." 

"...Is that like a witch?" Scott asked, feeling confused.

"Sort of, only Wiccans can be both male and female while witches are only females and warlocks are only males." Atticus told him.

"Ohh," Scott nodded. "That makes sense."

"I know it's complicated, believe me, it was a learning experience for me too." Atticus smiled as he took out his spell book.

"This is crazy, I mean, a Wiccan goes to our school... What's next?" Scott asked.

"Uh... Let's not get into that right now." Atticus smiled nervously.

"You're right, have to focus on my powers." Scott said.

"Right..." Atticus nodded as he checked the spell. "Uh, are there any special powers you want? Flight? Strength? Anything?"

"Flight and strength." Scott told him.

"Perfect choices." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Scott smiled back.

"'A new superhero is ago, but do not worry for magic is not slow, For it'll be up, up, and away you go'!" Atticus recited the spell.

The spell soon hit Scott in the chest. Scott stumbled slightly since it surprised him, but he soon glowed into a bright and white color and he had soon changed on the inside. This was good as it now meant that he had powers. 

"I'd let you test them out, but maybe this should be a surprise for your family." Atticus suggested.

"Hmm... Good thinking." Scott smiled.

"That way they'll know you now have powers." Atticus smiled back.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Scott smiled before hugging him out of gratitude. "Man, I don't know what I would've done without you." 

"Probably would have faked having super-strength and flight." Atticus shrugged.

"Heh... Yeah... I guess that would count as lying..." Scott shuffled his feet.

"Yep, and where soon enough they would find out." Atticus said.

"Do you have to be right?" Scott asked. 

"Can't help it." Atticus shrugged.

"Everything okay in here?" Mr. Marshall asked as he poked his head into his son's bedroom. 

"Yep, just fine." Atticus smiled.

"All right, dinner should be ready in a flash." Mr. Marshall smiled back.

"Sounds great, Dad." Scott nodded. 

"And delicious." Atticus smiled.

Mr. Marshall nodded and walked off, he wanted to talk with Scott alone, but they had company.

"Just watch, Atticus, I'm gonna be the best superhero ever," Scott told his new friend as he opened up a secret shrine to Bronze Eagle. "Just like my dad!" 

"I know you'll be a great hero." Atticus smiled.

Eventually, it was time for dinner, which seemed to be ridiculously healthy. 

"This looks healthy, ma'am." Cherry said.

"Well, I suppose you should know, we get a lot of our strength and fuel from our powers from vegetables." Mrs. Marshall told her.

"Atticus is gonna love it here... "Cherry muttered. "Vegetables and superheros... All we need now is a detective and I think he's gone to Heaven." 

"Too bad there isn't a detective here." Adam said.

Cherry soon stared at her glass of juice which was a green color and she felt nervous about drinking it. "Uh... I think I have to go home now..." she said as she couldn't find anything with meat in it. 

"Don't worry, the juice is just fruit punch." Mrs. Marshall smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness." Cherry said before drinking some of the juice.

"Sorry about that, Cherry likes vegetables, but not all the time." Atticus told the family. 

"We can tell." Mr. Marshall said.

"Hm..." Cherry hummed. 

They soon ate their dinner together and Superman came down as Clark Kent just in case anybody else came over, but it seemed unlikely, but better safe than sorry. Cherry snickered.

"What?" Clark asked her.

"Your glasses..." Cherry snickered. "I don't get how those fool people." 

"Trust me; I don't get how these glasses fool people either." Clark told her.

Cherry then took off her glasses with a smirk.

"Hey, where'd Cherry go?" Atticus asked. "She was just here, and now, poof! She's gone, and a complete stranger just took her place."

"Very funny." Cherry deadpanned, putting her glasses back on. 

"I try my best." Atticus smirked.

The dinner seemed to be normal and safe like any other family would have at dinner.

"My father should be coming in tomorrow." Mr. Marshall warned Clark. 

"And I'll be expecting the usual reaction from him." Clark sighed.

"I'm very sorry he feels that way, but before you came from Krypton, he was The Hero of Steel." Mr. Marshall replied.

"I know, Jim, I know, and it's not your fault." Clark replied. 

"Does he focus on the past?" Cherry asked.

"What grandfather doesn't?" Adam muttered jokingly. 

"Fair enough." Cherry nodded.

They soon finished eating.

"I better go home." Cherry said, walking forward until she stumbled slightly.

Molly smiled as she hugged Cherry's leg. 

"Um, mind letting go of my leg?" Cherry asked her.

"You stay." Molly smiled.

"I gotta go, kid..." Cherry smiled nervously. "After all, my mom will start getting worried."

Molly pouted.

"HELP!" Cherry cried out.

"Okay, sweetie, Cherry has to go, she'll see you later." Atticus said as he carefully took Molly off of his best friend's leg which made her fall. 

"Thanks for the help." Cherry said.

"I better take her home." Atticus told the family.

The family felt sad to see them go since they were great company.

"But don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow." Atticus said.

"It was great meeting you, Atticus... Especially with our family secret being hard to keep sometimes." Jim replied.

"Oh, believe me, sir, I know a lot about family secrets." Atticus smiled.

"Don't push it~" Cherry whispered to Atticus. 

"Don't worry." Atticus whispered back.

The two soon waved to the family who waved back and they soon left in Atticus's car to go back home. Atticus first dropped Cherry off back at her place. 

"I'm beat..." Cherry sounded tired.

"You're always tired." Atticus laughed. 

"Fair enough." Cherry said.

"Go to sleep, but try not to be late for school," Atticus told her. "Good night, Cherry."

"Night, Pony Boy." Cherry replied as she went inside her house. 

Atticus simply rolled his eyes at that name before driving off.

Cherry soon went inside, she then found some dinner left over for her and she reheated in the microwave and decided to watch TV on the couch until she would go to bed.

"Man... Helping people get super powers sure is exhausting." Atticus yawned as he drove back home. Once he was back home, Atticus went straight to bed.

Everyone else seemed to be asleep. Patch smiled as he could sleep a lot better now since Atticus was safe back home. Atticus soon got dressed into his pajamas and went straight to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came rather quick and Cherry woke up on time and actually smiled to that.

"I better stay home a bit longer for when Cherry sleeps in." Michelle said, expecting her daughter to oversleep. 

"Hey, Mom." Cherry greeted.

Bud and Michelle looked surprised.

"I think I'll just have waffles this morning; I'm not that hungry." Cherry said as she put waffles in the toaster. 

Bud and Michelle both still looked surprised that their daughter was actually up and didn't oversleep.

Cherry then caught the waffles on her plate and soon ate them, trying to ignore their stares, but sighed. "Mom, Dad, you told me it's impolite to stare." 

"Right, sorry, we're just surprised." Bud told her.

Cherry continued to eat her breakfast until the bus came and she went outside to get on it to get to school.

"Wait, isn't today Saturday?" Bud then asked. 

"Check the calander." Michelle said,

"Huh, it is." Bud said.

"OH, COME ON!" Cherry cried out. "CAN'T I WIN JUST ONCE?!" She soon realized what this meant.

Bud and Michelle grinned sheepishly as Cherry stormed back inside the house, feeling annoyed. "I'm going to be out after getting dressed." She told her parents.

"At least she beat her alarm." Bud said.

"She's a special snowflake." Michelle replied.

"I swear, sometimes I feel like Twilight in Feeling Pinkie Keen." Cherry sighed as she went back to her room. 

After sometime, Cherry was soon ready. 

"You might wanna work on some tactics about this hero thing." Michelle said.

"You know about that?" Cherry asked.

"It was in the last Council Meeting." Michelle replied. 

"Well, I do need to know what the hero family's weakness is so I can make sure that their weakness is nowhere near them." Cherry said.

"Hmm... What's the family name again?" Michelle asked.

"Marshall." Cherry said. 

"Hold on... Let me see..." Michelle said as she checked the minutes from the last Council meeting before smiling. "Oh, Cherry, it's so sweet of you to look out for other people~" 

"Well, I decided to just want to help look out for them. " Cherry said.

"So sweet." Michelle smiled, hugging her daughter and giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Cherry let out a small sigh to her mother's smothering.

"Ah, here it is..." Michelle said. "Their weakness is aluminium foil."

"You're kidding, right?" Cherry asked.

"No." Michelle shook her head.

"Wow, and I thought Superman's weakness was ridiculous." Cherry said.

"Now, Cherry, we can't help what we're weak against... For instance, in the comics, Green Lantern's weakness is the color yellow and the real one's weakness is wood." Bud replied.

"So, I can take them both out with a #2 pencil?" Cherry smirked cockily.

"Cherry, take this seriously." Michelle said.

"I am, I am," Cherry smiled innocently. "Anyway, I gotta go."

Michelle hugged her and kissed her. Cherry nodded and then left out the door, eating her second waffle on the way. As she made her way to the Marshall family, she saw Atticus coming as well.

"Hey, Cherry!" Atticus smiled.

"Guh..." Cherry groaned. "You came from nowhere."

"How's it feel?" Atticus smirked.

"I don't do that on purpose," Cherry glared. "Anyway, I suppose you're on your way to see the Marshall family as well?"

"But of course, surprised you wanted to come back." Atticus smiled.

"Well, I got nothing better to do." Cherry shrugged.

"That's the spirit!" Atticus smiled.

"Were you dropped as a baby?" Cherry smirked.

"Oh, ha, ha." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Cherry cupped her mouth with a light snicker as they came back to the house as there seemed to be other people coming in the house.

"Dad, can I just take that, please?" Jim asked the older man as he came into the house.

"Why? Don't you think I can handle it?" The older man asked.

"No, it's not that..." Jim said, a bit nervously.

Cherry and Atticus soon came over with polite smiles.

"Hello, dears." The older woman smiled back to them.

"Hello, ma'am.' Cherry and Atticus smiled back.

"I'm sorry about my husband..." The older woman sighed to him as he seemed to argue with their son. 

"Does this happen a lot?" Cherry asked.

"Most of the time, yes." The woman replied.

The bag soon ripped open from underneath.

"I was afraid that the bottom was going to fall out." Jim told his father about why he offered to help.

"Well, why didn't you say that?!" His father complained. "You take that here, I gotta go say hi to my grandkids."

'Wow, he sure likes to complain.' Atticus thought to himself.

"You know your father." The older woman smirked to Jim.

Jim nodded and soon saw Cherry and Atticus and smiled. "Ah, hello there again."

"Hello again, sir." Atticus smiled back.

"You know these kids?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Mom," Jim said to her. "These are Scott's new friends, Atticus and Cherry."

"Hey." Cherry greeted.

"This is my mother Doris... You already saw my father, Edward." Jim said to them.

"So where's Scott?" Cherry asked.

"He's probably up in his room if I had to guess." Jim said as he put away the groceries.

"Grandpa!" Scott smiled as he was actually outside and soon opened the backyard door, taking it off its hinges, even now able to send the backyard door flying.

"Show-off." Atticus teased.

"Super-Strength..." Jim whispered in amazement to his younger son.

"It just suddenly appeared." Scott smiled.

"Scott, that's wonderful!" Atticus smiled back before winking.

"Did you see that?!" Edward beamed. "He ripped it right off the hinges!"

"What'd I tell you? One more day." Jim smiled.

"What happened when Scott's dad went through this phase?" Cherry asked Doris.

"Oh, funny you should mention that," Doris giggled. "We had to put a new foundation on the house!" 

"Sorry about that, Mama." Jim muttered playfully.

Everyone in the family was soon told about Scott's super-strength.

"Okay, what did you do?" Cherry asked Atticus when they were alone for right now.

"I used my magic to give him super-strength and flight." Atticus whispered to her.

"What a surprise." Cherry replied.

"She doesn't sound too surprised." Scott commented.

"Yeah, she's a very unique case." Atticus said.

"I'm standing right here." Cherry muttered.

They soon sat down to eat together after being told the news.

"That is so cool, Scott!" Adam told his brother. "I wanna see you do something! Uh... Judo throw a piano!"

"How about he shows off his super-strength after we eat?" Atticus suggested.

"That's right," Scott's mother agreed as she served her younger son. "Have some more spinach. You have your super-strength to maintain."

Cherry gagged a minute before gulping as she looked sick to her stomach. "Anyone have anything interesting to say?" she asked weakly.

"Oh! We had Spider-Man and Mary Jane over for dinner last night," Doris smiled. "They say hi, anyone have any idea how to get webs out of the carpet?"

"Ice and club soda, they'll come right out." Mrs. Marshall smiled back.

"Mm-mm, this is a good spinach casserole!" Edward beamed.

Cherry soon tried to hide her spinach off of her plate as she didn't want to eat it, but she saw that Molly could see her trying to hide it and where she knew this meant she had to eat it. "I'm sorry, but I can't eat this spinach..." she said to Mrs. Marshall. "It's not good for me."

"Her taste buds don't ever agree whenever she eats spinach." Atticus explained.

"Well, you don't need to if you don't want to." Mrs. Marshall decided.

"Thank you." Cherry said in relief.

"Mm... No wonder she's kinda feeble and stringy." Edward commented.

"Not everyone has to be strong to take down bad guys." Cherry said.

"Ah, you'll learn..." Edward said to her. 

"Everybody just be careful; I feel we're in for a major crime wave." Jim warned.

"I think we can handle the crime wave with Scott on the team." Atticus said.

"He can pick up the Slack Head." Adam smirked.

This made some of the family chuckle in a nice way.

"Oh, I don't think so," Mrs. Marshall shook her head. "Little Super Scott's not about to go out and face hardened criminals."

"Why not?" Cherry asked.

"Because I said so." Mrs. Marshall replied the typical mother answer.

"He was trying to fly this afternoon." Molly said as she ate her food.

'Big mouth.' Cherry thought to herself.

"D-Did you...?" Jim asked Scott. "Did you try to fly?!"

"Maybe a little." Scott smiled sheepishly.

"Did not!" Molly glared.

"He might have gotten more than just one power then." Atticus smiled.

"Scott, that's fantastic." Jim sounded proud.

"Honey, flying is the most difficult thing there is," Mrs. Marshall told her son. "I can't even fly!"

"Well, is there even any doubt considering who his father is?" Jim smirked playfully.

"And his grandfather." Edward added.

"Scott, I've been waiting for this day since you were born." Jim smiled proudly.

"Man, I am so jealous!" Adam commented. "Oh, come on, Scott, you have to give us a little demonstration."

"Yeah... Show us what you really can do." Molly smirked.

Atticus and Cherry were suspicious as to why Molly smirked.

"I wanna see you fly," Adam smiled to Scott. "Come on!"

"Sure, uh, let me just put on my training cape, okay?" Scott said to them as he got up from the table.

Atticus soon finished his plate. Some more food seemed to come onto his plate. Atticus looked down and looked to Cherry who gave an innocent smirk. Atticus simply rolled his eyes before eating the food while listening in for Scott, hoping he remembered about his powers that he got yesterday. Scott went to his room to get his cape, he felt nervous about flying at first and just hoped that he wouldn't mess it up in front of his family. After finishing his second plate, Atticus went upstairs to give Scott confidence in his flying.

"I can't fly..." Scott said.

"Yes, you can, I helped you, remember?" Atticus replied.

Scott just bit his lip nervously.

"Don't worry; you'll do great." Atticus assured him.

"We're gonna have to come up with a decent name for him," Edward said about Scott. "My father named me The Steel Condor 'cuz I got muscles of steel!"

"Dad, don't get started." Jim sighed.

"And that Clark-Curl-In-The-Middle-Of-His-Forehead Kent comes along, gets him some publicists, and starts calling himself The Man of Steel!" Edward continued. "What does that make me, The Bird of Steel?!"

"You have to stop living in the past, sir." Cherry told Edward.

"Feel these muscles, girly." Edward told her, flexing his arm in front of her.

"Uh, that's okay; I'm good." Cherry said nervously.

"I'm outside!" Scott called out to his family. 

"It'll be all right, flying may seem scary, but once you get used to it, it's pretty fun." Atticus soothed.

Scott nodded out of understanding.

"As I was sayin', Krypton! Krypton! Krypton!" Edward continued to rant. 

"Oh, come on, not even Cherry's that resourceful about Superman." Atticus said to himself, trying to ignore Edward's rants about Superman.

"Wow, even I'm not this resourceful about Superman." Cherry said the same thing.

"Up, up, and away!" Scott called out, using his father's catchphrase, and where he soon took off flying, hitting some leaves as he flew past it.

"Keep straight... Aim for the goal... Don't look down..." Atticus advised Scott, knowing how strange it felt his first time flying.

Cherry soon rushed outside with the family to go and see Scott in action, and where they didn't see Scott in the tree. 

"He's not in the tree." Adam said.

"Then he's in the sky..." Jim said before seeing Scott. 

"Hey, guys!" Scott smiled and waved.

And where they were all amazed and as for Molly she was surprised, thinking Scott was only lying.

"Look out!" Scott called out as he soon decided to land.

"I think I got vertigo just watching that." Cherry commented.

The young boy then soon landed right in front of his family. 

"Dude, you are the man, you did it!" Adam cheered. "Congratulations."

"Scott, are you okay?" Jim asked.

"Oh, honey, we are so proud of you!" Judy smiled to her younger son.

"You know what this calls for?" Cherry asked.

"A celebration!" Jim smiled.

"Yes." Cherry replied.

"Let's go downtown and get some ice cream." Jim nodded.

"Oh, yeah, ice cream." Atticus smiled.

Molly pouted to Scott since he was able to fly.

"Come over here for a few seconds," Edward told his grandson. "I wanna give you a few pointers."

"Okay." Scott said.

"If he says one more thing about Superman..." Atticus warned, shaking his fist and Cherry did her best to restrain him.

"Pretty impressive." Edward smiled to Scott as they walked together.

"Thanks." Scott told him.

"Want some ice cream?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Okay!" Cherry accepted.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"Besides, it's ice cream." Cherry said.

"Oh, sure, come for the ice cream, but 'dessert' me." Atticus replied.

"Ooh... Puns..." Cherry deadpanned. 

They all soon had ice cream. Cherry sprayed whipped cream a bit onto Atticus's bowl and then sprayed a huge pile onto hers, not stopping any time soon. 

"Wow." Adam said.

Atticus put his finger in the nozzle with a small smirk.

"Jerk." Cherry smirked back. 

"I know you are, but what am I?" Atticus smirked back.

"Bugs." Cherry muttered, referring to the Bunny. 

Atticus just kept his smirk after hearing that. Cherry stuck her tongue out and then ate her ice cream.

"So nice to have some help from that bank robbery yesterday." Jim hid a small smirk to Atticus. 

"I was more than happy to help." Atticus replied the same way to Jim.

"So, were you born with those powers or what?" Jim asked.

"Well, I got my strength from a special way and not just from working out all the time." Atticus said. 

"He got his strength from the Zeus." Cherry told them.

"Is that your superhero mentor?" Jim asked.

"No, no, like the Zeus..." Cherry said. "From Mount Olympus."

This made the Marshall family look quite curious.

"How... How is that possible?" Judy wondered. 

"We're not sure ourselves, but somehow me and Cherry were sent back in time." Atticus said.

"Is that right?" Judy asked.

Cherry soon took out her backpack and took out a very thick book which was a scrapbook, but not just any scrapbook. 

"What's that?" Molly asked.

"This is my adventure scrapbook," Cherry said. "This is the best proof I have for what we've seen and heard over the years. Go ahead, take a look." 

The Marshall family soon looked through the scrapbook. Cherry soon mixed up her ice cream with the whipped cream and then ate it.

"Is that you with Batman?" Molly asked Cherry, pointing to one photo.

"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry replied. 

"Whoa." Adam said.

"He's my godfather... Superman is Atticus's though." Cherry said.

"I just love visiting Metropolis..." Atticus smiled. 

"He really does." Cherry said.

"Sorry about my father again..." Jim told Atticus. 

"I guess it's understandable," Atticus replied. "He just better watch himself, Superman's my godfather." 

"He can just be a bit stubborn at times." Jim said, referring about his father.

"Try being married to him." Doris commented.

"I'll take your word for it." Atticus said with a laugh. 

"So, what was it like to meet Superman for the first time?" Scott asked Atticus.

"Pretty surprising and honorific..." Atticus smiled. "I've read comic books about him for years, I thought he was just a character. It felt like a real dream come true. It was just too amazing for words!" 

"He also fainted the first time he met me." Superman's voice said.

"Did not." Atticus pouted.

Cherry cupped her mouth with a snicker. They soon saw Superman as Clark Kent with a smirk at Atticus as what he said was true.

"Hi, 'Uncle Clark'." Atticus smirked.

"Hey, Atticus, I hope you're not making up stories." Clark smirked back, playfully. 

"I never make up stories." Atticus smirked back.

"You're goofy sometimes," Clark teased. "Hmm... Ice cream looks good."

"What ice cream doesn't?" Atticus asked.

"Mind if I have some?" Clark replied.

"Help yourself." Atticus smiled.

Clark smiled back and soon got himself some ice cream. They all soon enjoyed their ice cream.

"Whatya think of that?" Edward smirked to Clark. "My grandson is strong and can fly!"

"Uh, hello?" Clark chuckled as he could do that. "I've been doing that nearly my whole life."

"That's true." Atticus nodded.

"Ah, you're just jealous." Edward huffed.

"Sure I am..." Clark rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, brother..." Cherry muttered as she ate her ice cream until it was gone.

After they finished their ice cream, they soon left.

"Krypton." Edward smirked to Clark.

"Give it a rest." Clark sighed.

It was soon night time, so everyone went to bed.

"I'm gonna need a new book..." Cherry strained as she tried to carry her adventure scrapbook.

"I can help you with that." Atticus told her.

Cherry smirked, even though she knew it wouldn't make him struggle, she surprised him by throwing the book at him. Atticus soon caught the book before using his magic and where it made the scrapbook bigger.

"Hey, uh, you don't think Batman's not a real superhero because he doesn't have super powers, right?" Cherry asked, feeling a little sensitive. "If I ever said anything about Superman that upset you..."

"Cherry, of course I think Batman's a real superhero, just like all the other superheroes." Atticus told her.

"I mean, he is in The Justice League..." Cherry said before smirking. "Aquaman's weird though."

"Yeah, he can be weird." Atticus nodded with a smirk back.

"Outrageous even." Cherry replied.

"I should really keep an eye on Scott, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna be hanging around him for a bit." Atticus said.

"I'm not sure what I could even do to help." Cherry shrugged.

"You could keep his little sister company." Atticus replied.

"Hmm..." Cherry shrugged to that, but she supposed she could try. "I guess so."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came after a big night of excitement at the Marshall household, but soon enough, something strange would happen to everybody, and where it would be thanks to a certain program. Cherry opened up her laptop to get some computer time and she saw the Earth Protectors logo and somehow, she looked drawn to it, and where so did Atticus, but unlike any of the others who were being hypnotized or drawn to it; Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Patch, and Sabrina's geodes blocked out the hypnotism as they glowed. When the next day came, Darla and Casper were on the couch, watching the news.

"Hey guys, the weirdest thing happened last night." Atticus said as he came downstairs.

"That's not all, have you seen this?" Casper asked before pointing to the TV screen.

"It's not another bank robbery, is it?" Atticus nearly deadpanned.

"Just watch and see." Darla said.

It was sort of connected to the bank robbery, but the criminals had escaped and somehow, their cells opened automatically.

"Isn't that weird?" Darla asked her big brother.

"Whoa, that is weird just as weird as much as the Earth Protectors' program trying to hypnotize me." Atticus said.

Darla and Casper looked to him.

"I think that's what happened," Atticus replied. "Maybe Sayia Man should go check this out before school."

"That sounds like something he should do." Darla nodded.

"Don't you have a science test this morning?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe...?" Darla smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, she does." Maisy told him as she came downstairs from Darla's room.

"Hmph." Darla pouted.

"I'll handle this, you guys get your stuff together and get ready for the bus." Atticus told his younger siblings.

"You got it." Casper and Darla smiled.

"Have a good day." Atticus said as he then went to get ready to go.

"I hope Supergirl meets me soon." Darla hoped.

"Try not to get a swelled head." Casper teased his new sister.

"Oh, ha, ha." Darla rolled her eyes playfully.

When Sayia Man came to the bank, Bronze Eagle was there as well, but he also had someone else with him. 

"Well, hey there." Bronze Eagle greeted knowingly.

"Hey." Saiya Man greeted back.

"So, this is the famous Sayia Man." The teenage hero commented.

"And who are you?" Sayia Man asked.

"I call myself Silver Charge." The teenage hero replied.

"Let me guess, your powers are super-speed and electricity?" Saiya Man guessed.

"What're your powers, being a mind reader?" Silver Charge smirked.

"No, just a lucky guess from your superhero name." Saiya Man said.

"Hm." Silver Charge pouted.

"Come on, boys." Bronze Eagle told both of them.

They then came inside the bank to see what happened.

"So, did you see what happened on the news?" Silver Charge asked Sayia Man on the way inside.

"Yeah, so weird just as weird as the Earth Protectors' program trying to hypnotize me into stealing money from my parents." Saiya Man told him.

"Hmm... We'll get to the bottom of this." Bronze Eagle said.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" A man asked them.

Saiya Man and Bronze Eagle began to explain why they were there. The man soon let them in right away since this was important business.

"So, there's some sort of handheld, mind control device, but the more I thought about it, it could've been generated within the computer itself." Bronze Eagle informed.

"If you're suggesting that our machines are to blame..." The man replied in slight warning.

"No, sir, but you never know." Sayia Man told the man.

"Hmm..." The man replied.

"Silver Charge, take a look." Bronze Eagle told his older son.

"I'm on it." Silver Charge nodded and rubbed his hands together, showing static electricity and used it on the computer next to him.

"Be careful not to use too much--" Saiya Man started.

Smoke soon came out the computer as it short-circuited.

"Electricity." Saiya Man finished with a sigh.

Silver Charge shrugged nervously.

"Sometimes he gets a little excited." Bronze Eagle apologetically told the man before firmly emphasizing to his son.

After a while, they soon left. When Atticus came into school, almost everybody seemed to be wearing the color blue.

"All right..." Cherry smirked as she leaned against her locker. "Everybody finally got some good taste in this school."

"Why is almost everyone wearing blue?" Mo asked.

"Is there a holiday we missed?" Atticus asked as he took out his daily planner.

"I'm sure we would have had the holiday written down on the calendar back home." Patch told him.

"Ugh, I hope it's not another pep rally." Cherry groaned.

"I don't think so." Mo replied.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Sabrina asked as she came up to them.

"We sure do," Atticus said. "You don't think this has anything to do with those programs do you?"

"Hmm..." They all hummed in thought before the bell rang and they went to their secret classroom.

They soon went downstairs and came into the magic classroom and sat down, and where they saw everyone wearing blue there as well.

"Wow, even in here." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Homework?" Ms. Magrooney called out.

Everyone then raised their hands with their homework so that she could collect it from them.

"I wonder why the program would want everyone to wear blue?" Mo asked herself.

"Did you say something, Mo?" Ms. Magrooney asked.

"Uh, Ms. Magrooney, have you noticed anything strange in school lately?" Mo asked.

"You mean besides the cafeteria menu?" Ms. Magrooney replied. "I use less strange ingredients for my home spells."

"I mean that almost everyone is wearing only blue for some reason." Mo explained.

"Hmm... I have noticed that actually," Ms. Magrooney replied. "I just thought maybe there was some hip new fad I wasn't aware of."

"Nope." Mo shook her head.

"I'll have to look into this," Ms. Magrooney said. "Now, for our lesson today."

The students took out their notebooks and got ready to start class while the ones who wore blue seemed to laugh at the ones who didn't wear blue. 

"Silence!" Ms. Magrooney demanded.

Everyone soon stopped laughing.

"So they're not wearing blue," Ms. Magrooney glared before smirking. "Mind telling all of us why each of you decided to wear blue today?"

"Ms. Magrooney, don't you know that blue is a great color these days?" Cassandra replied in her usual tone.

"Since when?" Sabrina scoffed.

"Since always, you just don't get it, Half-Witch." Cassandra glared.

"You know my magic is stronger now." Sabrina glared back.

"She's right." Mo smirked.

"Well, at least I have a better fashion sense," Cassandra retorted. "I did my homework last night."

"Hmm..." Ms. Magrooney paused in thought about that as this had to be connected with The Earth Protectors somehow.

After sometime, it was soon after school. Cherry was in the gym, alone, for some after school training, but struggled as she tried to use her wings as a pony to fly out of the pool to keep herself from drowning.

"Fly up." Drell told her.

Cherry kept trying, but she wasn't able to.

"I said FLY UP!" Drell told her, a bit harder.

"I'm trying!" Cherry told him.

"I'm not letting you out of there until you get it right." Drell replied.

"Aaaugh!" Cherry groaned as she tried very hard, but she couldn't seem to do it and even panted from getting tired. Her geode soon glowed and where he wings soon flapped and she soon started to fly out.

"Oh! Watch out for the--" Drell tried to warn her before wincing.

CRASH!

"Ceiling..." Drell winced nervously.

"Thanks for the warning." Cherry muffled with a groan.

"You've improved in flying... I'm so proud..." Drell sincerely told her as he wrote this down. 

Cherry soon came down, feeling dizzy and then shook her head and looked up to him. "You're proud of me?" she then asked, feeling touched.

"You can go home now." Drell told her.

"Thanks." Cherry said before flying out.

Drell smiled as he was actually happy with how much Cherry had developed over the years.

Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Sabrina walked off together until Cherry suddenly landed in front of them and soon stood brave and tall with her wings like when Twilight had earned her wings for the first time, becoming an Alicorn Princess to show them she could fly properly now.

"Looks like someone has improved." Atticus smiled.

"It took three months... But I guess it was worth it..." Cherry soon panted heavily. "Who knew tutoring for flying would be so hectic?!"

"I didn't even know." Patch said.

"Well, Cherry's not the best flyer." Mo said.

"Easy." Cherry warned.

"And she's acrophobic." Atticus added.

"Alright then!" Cherry replied.

"Anyway, I'm just glad that we're not affected by whatever the program tried to make us do." Patch said.

Cherry soon reached to her geode and held it out. "You think maybe these helped?" she wondered.

"I suppose that's possible..." Sabrina had to agree. "Everyone else is acting strange except for us."

"And is it just me or do those Earth Protector people look happy that everyone is wearing blue?" Mo asked.

"Then let's ruin their fun by showing we're not wearing blue." Cherry said.

"Cherry, that almost sounds evil." Atticus commented.

"Yeah...?" Cherry smirked. "You of all people know how I am about standing out."

"Besides, I have a bad feeling about those people; well, almost all of them." Mo said.

"Well, what can we do?" Cherry asked. "It's not like we can just waltz up to them and make them stop."

"No, but we can show them that we're not going to do what their program tells us to do." Sabrina said.

"Uh... I guess that's worth a shot..." Cherry said nervously.

Adam soon came up to them and looked relieved. "Oh, good, you guys aren't blue." he then said to them.

"We think it's because of the Earth Protectors' program." Mo told him.

"Scott's been a victim too," Adam told them. "He even forgot about the thing about aluminium foil."

"That's your weakness?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you about that? Sorry, Atticus." Cherry replied.

"Yes, it is." Adam said to Atticus.

"Mind telling us of how that is possible?" Atticus asked.

"You know how silver can burn a werewolf?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I know." Atticus nodded.

"It's a little like that," Adam replied. "At least, that's how I feel about it."

"You guys aren't hurt, are you?" Mo asked.

"I think I'll be fine, but Scott forgot about it when I saw him earlier at lunch." Adam said.

"I'll have to use my magic to help get rid of that weakness then." Atticus said.

"Why not now?" Cherry deadpanned. "Why not use magic to get rid of everything? That's your solution for everything."

"Not everything." Atticus said.

"I'm pretty sure this is all linked to the computers," Adam then said. "I just wonder how you guys didn't get affected." 

"Well... I do have a theory, but I'm not sure if you'd understand." Cherry said since he wasn't in their group.

"Let's just say our geodes helped in a way." Mo said.

"Geodes?" Adam asked.

They all showed their geodes to him.

"Where'd you get those?" Adam asked, taking a look.

"Long story, we'll explain later." Cherry said.

"Let's just say these geodes are special." Mo said.

Everyone then went home after school for right now.

"Book 1... Chapter 1... The boy in the iceberg..." Cherry muttered as she looked sleepy again. "Sheesh, who knew Magic School would be more tiring than Mortal School?"

"You said it." Atticus said.

Cherry rubbed her eye and continued to try and read about the first story which was about Katara and Sokka who found Aang.

"Man, so much to learn about these ancient methods..." she muttered tiredly.

"I think it's pretty cool," Patch smiled. "I mean, they can just think about something and they came make it come alive! I mean, seriously, how cool is that?"

"I know, right?" Mo smiled back.

"Air... Water... Fire... Earth?" Atticus asked.

Cherry took a look. "Yep."

"Yes! I got it!" Atticus cheered. "Finally, I got it!"

"Yippee for you..." Cherry muffled behind her text book.

"Anyway, now that we're done with that book; let's check on Scott." Patch said.

Cherry soon marked the book for now and went with them to go see Scott.


	6. Chapter 6

Judy came to the door with a small smile once she saw who it was.

"Hi, Mrs. Marshall." Cherry waved.

"How are you today, Mrs. M?" Mo asked.

"I could be better..." Judy replied softly. "It's hard to juggle being a superhero and a mom at the same time."

"I'm sure you're a Supermom." Atticus smiled.

"Heh, yes, my husband says the same." Judy smirked to that.

"Do you have anything scheduled today?" Atticus asked.

"Jim wants me to come with him and Adam to make a public service announcement about what you guys saw at the bank," Judy replied. "As soon as he gets here, Warrior Woman is gonna have to leave."

"We understand." Cherry said.

"I'm glad to see you're not all blue or eating chocolate." Judy replied.

"I'm not hungry for chocolate right now." Cherry shrugged.

"Same here." Mo said.

Eventually, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were allowed inside to get settled in.

"So, Scott, why are you wearing blue?" Atticus asked.

"I didn't even notice." Scott replied.

"By any chance, did you do your homework on the Earth Protectors' program last night?" Mo asked.

"Well, yeah, didn't you?" Scott replied. "We all have to do our homework." 

"Well, yeah...." Mo said as that was true, but that wasn't what she meant. "I think that's why you guys are acting weird in school."

"When we did our homework; the program seemed to try to hypnotize us into doing whatever the Earth Protectors or their program told us to do." Atticus said.

"It sounded like nagging, so I turned mine off after a while." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Eventually, Judy, Jim, and Adam came back home and they would be on TV soon while Scott seemed oblivious to what everyone was telling him, worrying them.

"Maybe we should try and get that program from his room." Mo whispered to the others.

"Uh, where's his room again?" Cherry asked.

"Follow me." Atticus said, going that way.

The group soon followed Atticus up to Scott's room.

"Password protected?" Cherry smirked and soon cracked her knuckles and typed on the computer for a while to get them access and it worked.

"What was his password?" Patch asked.

"Eh, I didn't see, I just hacked it though." Cherry shrugged.

"Wow, you are good." Mo smiled.

"I try." Cherry replied.

"Okay, go find the Earth Protectors program." Atticus told Cherry.

Cherry soon took the mouse and moved around before clicking into the program, and where the program began to say the same thing it did the night before. The geodes soon glowed for the group as they looked to this.

"What should I do, delete it?" Cherry asked.

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

Cherry soon put the program in the trash bin.

"It's still there though." Mo frowned.

"No problem," Cherry said before clicking the 'empty trash' button. "There, now it's gone."

"'Are you sure'?" Patch read aloud, seeing a pop-up.

"Yes!" Cherry glared. "Am I sure I'm sure? Yes! Now enter the security code on screen to prove you're not a robot....."

There was then a bunch of text on the screen, so Cherry turned the keyboard around and slammed the keys all at once to fill in the code.

"Now to finally get rid of this blasted program," Cherry growled. She then tried to click confirm, but the box kept going all over the screen. "THIS IS HOW YOU DELETE AN EVIL PROGRAM!" she then said, going to throw the computer out the window, but it was plugged in.

The others couldn't help but chuckle a bit to Cherry's dilemma as it looked kind of funny to see her act this way.

"Ugh... Put this here... And that..." Cherry muttered, then went back to doing what she was doing. "THIS IS HOW YOU DELETE AN EVIL PROGRAM!"

"This program doesn't seem to want to be deleted." Sabrina said.

"Nobody messes with me..." Cherry glared at the computer. "Nobody gets the best of me."

"Okay, just don't throw the computer out the window; I think Scott's family would be very unhappy with you if you did that." Sabrina advised.

"Ugh!" Cherry groaned.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Mo soothed her. "Or my name isn't Monique Gertrude Brown."

Cherry then snickered. "Your middle name is Gertrude?!"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone." Mo glared.

Cherry was still laughing.

"I mean it, Duchess of Darkness!" Mo glared, grabbing Cherry by her collar, looking her dead in the eyes. "That fact will never leave this room! GOT IT?!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh, sorry, Mo!" Cherry said nervously.

After some time, the program was finally deleted.

"Okay, it's gone, can we go home now?" Cherry asked.

"You guys go ahead, I think I still have some superhero tutoring to do." Atticus replied.

"Take as much time as you need." Cherry said.

"Aww, Cherry, you're so mushy." Atticus teased.

Cherry stuck her tongue out playfully while leaving. The others soon left after her. Atticus then came outside after everyone met outside to help Scott with flying.

"Helping Scott with his flying?" Atticus guessed.

"Hey, Atticus," Jim smiled. "Yeah, he's gonna need some. Just giving him some tips like when I fly."

"Cool." Atticus smiled back.

Scott soon stood up straight.

"Excellent, excellent," Jim said to him. "Chin up, chin up, chin up. Alright, shoulders bent just a little bit more. Shoulders back, 'cuz nobody respects a superhero that slouches."

"And exactly how many superheroes have ever slouched?" Atticus asked.

"Well, one that counts is Scott's Uncle Freddy," Edward spoke up. "That's why they kicked him out."

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"That's right." Jim chuckled.

"Uh, thanks for the lessons," Scott smiled sheepishly. "Uh, would ya look at the time?"

"Wait, no, no," Jim said as he put Scott back into position. "Now, the most important thing to remember about take-off is other than watching out for the trees."

"And fences!" Edward added.

"Mind if I come along?" Atticus asked Jim.

"You wanna help?" Jim smiled. 

"Yes, sir." Atticus smiled back.

"All right, come over here then." Jim smiled.

Atticus smiled back and came to help Scott. "It's best to stay hidden so no one can see you, especially when you're not in costume," he then told Scott. "Superman taught me that." 

"Noted." Scott nodded.

"We should also practice take-offs at night, but Scott, you can practice any time, see you guys later," Jim said before grabbing his son. "Up, up, and away!"

The two then suddenly took off flying.

"False start!" Atticus laughed before flying off after them. 

It didn't take long for Atticus to catch up with them.

"Keep your eyes open, son, keep your eyes open!" Jim smiled as he flew with Scott.

Scott struggled a bit as he felt nervous about being up this high. 

"Don't worry, you're not going to fall." Atticus assured him.

"I'm just letting you get used to how it feels, son." Jim smiled.

"I'm flying!" Scott soon laughed. "I'm really flying!" he then looked back to his father. "You're no gonna let go, are you?"

"No, not without a warning," Jim smiled before letting go this time. "This is a warning!"

Scott panicked a bit before seeing that he wasn't falling which relieved him.

Everyone else was soon at the soccer field since there was a game. Patch began to wait for the game to start. Jim soon came with Scott.

"Hi, boy." Atticus smiled and pet his dog.

Patch smiled back, nuzzling with him.

"Hi, honey." Jim smiled nervously to his wife. 

"How did it go?" Patch whispered to Atticus.

"Oh, pretty good," Atticus replied. "I think Scott was a bit surprised though to be that high up in the sky." 

"Well, he's never been up so high before." Patch replied back.

"It was a great view." Atticus smiled, giving him a dog biscuit.

"I was getting worried!" Amy told Scott. "Um... Because, if you missed, I'd automatically be captain, and I don't wanna win on technicality. Try not to mess up."

"Mess up?" Scott frowned to her. 

"Yeah, mess up." Amy told him.

"Marshall, Wilson, get on the field, come on." The coach told them both.

"Have fun you guys." Atticus told Scott and Amy as they ran off before going to sit down with Jim and Judy.

Patch soon came and sat next to his owner. Atticus smiled to him as they decided to watch the game as it soon started. Patch began to enjoy the game.

"Oh, Atticus, would you and your friends like to come over tomorrow?" Jim invited. "It's Scott's birthday celebration."

"We'd love to come." Atticus smiled.

"We're having a lot of special friends over." Jim replied.

"Ahh..." Atticus smiled as he knew what Jim meant by that. "Well, you can count on it."

Patch nodded in agreement. They then continued to watch the game.

Cherry decided to do some research with her own computer as she stared at the Earth Protectors program. "I don't know what you're up to, but you're not gonna get the best of me..." she glared at the screen. 

"Want some help?" A blonde woman asked warmly, even if she was an anti-hero at times.

"Aunt Selina." Cherry smiled.

"I thought I'd come by for a visit." Selina smiled back.

"Maybe you can help me actually..." Cherry said to her. "Uh... Unless you're on the dark side again."

"If it makes you happy, I'll be a hero with you, especially since Bruce and I have been getting close lately." Selina comforted.

Cherry smiled to that before looking serious. "Uh... You wouldn't happen to know a group called The Earth Protectors, would you?" she then asked her.

"They're here?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, you know who they are?" Cherry asked.

"Not personally, but I do know a few things," Selina told her. "They're using protecting the environment as a guise and their CDs are actually trying to control people into doing all sorts of crazy things and the leader Malcolm is trying to find out every superheroes' secret identity and use the CDs to rob banks of their money through the computer."

"Sheesh!" Cherry replied. "I knew something was wrong with this whole program!"

"Why do you ask?" Selina asked.

Cherry began to explain everything.

"They got to your school?" Selina asked.

"In this case, I'm glad we were all protected, especially Atticus..." Cherry told her anti-hero aunt. 

"What protected you?" Selina asked.

"Um... Well..." Cherry looked away, down at her geode from Camp Everfree. "I'm awesome like that?"

"Kitten, be honest with me." Selina said.

"Sorry..." Cherry said before showing her geode. "I went on a school camping trip once, this geode has magic in it and it often helps me. I know it sounds strange, but it's true." 

"I believe you," Selina said. "I know that you would never make up any stories."

"I really need a hero this time around..." Cherry said.

"You know you can always count on me, Kitten." Selina smiled as she hugged her niece.

"Thank you..." Cherry smiled back, really loving the hug. She soon felt her geode about to be stolen. "Don't even think about it." Cherry smirked at her aunt.

"Some old habits are hard to break." Selina shrugged.

"So you'll help?" Cherry asked.

"Of course, Kitten, let me see what I can do." Selina replied as she sat down with her niece.

"Great, then let's get started." Cherry said.

Selina and Cherry then went to work. Selina then noticed some school books about The Bending Elements and Cherry smiled sheepishly to that. "Hmm... This is very interesting..." Selina commented as she tried to help Cherry out.

"Thanks." Cherry said.

"Now, these geodes, do any of your other friends have them?" Selina asked.

"Atticus, Mo, and Sabrina... I think Patch has one too, he's Atticus's dog." Cherry replied.

"So then it seems that these geodes keep you guys from being hypnotized." Selina said.

"They're very protect of us," Cherry replied. "I guess magic is stronger than I think it is."

"It can be," Selina told her. "You're all very lucky before it made you do something risky."

"Well, how can we stop them?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question." Selina regretfully told her.

"There must be something we can do to stop them." Cherry said.

"Mind if I use your computer for a bit?" Selina offered. "You go off and do something else, I'll call you if I can find anything."

"Okay." Cherry smiled as she then took her phone and decided to explore her new door to find something interesting to fill her time since her homework was all done.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry began to search around to find something to fill her time. She saw pretty glowing flowers. "Ooh..." Cherry smiled and went to pick one only to hear a growling. "Uh... Nice flower..." she then smiled nervously, leaving the flowers alone to explore the area. She began to look around to try and find anything that didn't growl.

There were two horse clouds in the sky which reminded Cherry of Windigos at first, but she soon settled down, seeing that they weren't and that they were galloping together. She then saw a man who looked a lot like her father, but it wasn't him, and saw him with the horses which melted from the cloud forms and looked like a Kiger Mustang stallion with an American Paint mare who were also with an Indian.

"What does this mean?" Cherry asked before getting a chill and then took out a photograph of her parents together and saw her father's image was being erased for some reason. This then told her that her next adventure was supposed to save her family and had something to do with horses, but she would worry about that another time when the world isn't being threatened by The Earth Protectors. She soon decided to try and find something else to fill her time.

Princess Luna soon came in front of Cherry.

"Princess Luna!" Cherry greeted.

"Good day, Cherry, you're out a bit early." Princess Luna said to the young perky goth.

"I'm trying to keep myself busy." Cherry said.

"Ah, I see..." Princess Luna replied.

"I saw these other horses," Cherry said. "They were with an Indian, some older guy, and they were a guy and a girl."

"Ah... Those were Spirit and Rain," Princess Luna said. "That's a story for another time; I'll see if I can find something for you to do. Is the waking world really that boring?"

"Well, Atticus is with that Scott kid." Cherry shrugged.

"Ah, then you must be in the middle of the Earth Protectors' situation." Princess Luna said.

"Exactly," Cherry nodded. "Also, Aunt Selina is helping me."

"So she has turned over a new leaf?" Princess Luna smiled.

"Her sneaky side comes out once in a while, but she said if it'll make me happy, she'll stay on the good side as much as possible." Cherry replied.

"That's good to know." Princess Luna said.

"I've had the worst headache though..." Cherry sighed. "Trying to balance this adventure lifestyle and schoolwork, and my home life. I don't know if I can handle all of this pressure."

"Drell doesn't always send you on missions, does he?" Princess Luna asked.

"I'm just so tired..." Cherry sighed. "All of this craziness... And there's school... And I have my job... I... I just wanna sleep for a few days or something... I feel worn out. I can't remember the last time I had a real vacation."

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Princess Luna asked.

"It feels almost eternal." Cherry replied.

"Tell you what, you help out with The Earth Protectors case and I'll see what I can do for you." Princess Luna suggested, soothingly.

"Okay..." Cherry sighed with a small shrug. She soon heard her cell phone go off.

Princess Luna eyed the device strangely since cell phones weren't a thing in Equestria.

"Uh, excuse me a moment," Cherry said before taking the phone call. "Whatya want-I mean... Hello." she then greeted.

The person that was calling her was Selina.

"I think I have to go back now." Cherry said.

"Go ahead, I'll see you later." Princess Luna reassured her.

"See ya later, Princess Luna." Cherry replied.

Princess Luna nodded and let Cherry go before she went elsewhere.

Cherry soon came back out as her aunt was still at the computer. "Did you find something?" She asked her aunt.

"One of those Protectors is coming back to your school with an improved CD to give to some of you to make you expose your superhero identities to the world and expose your friends and families." Selina told her urgently.

"As long as me and my friends are wearing our geodes, we'll be fine, but I think we'll need to make sure that Scott doesn't use his improved CD." Cherry said.

"Now you're starting to sound like a real hero." Selina smiled proudly.

"Aw, thanks, Aunt Selina." Cherry smiled back, feeling touched.

Meanwhile with Atticus...

Atticus came back home with Patch.

"Everything going okay with your new friend?" Casper asked.

"Yeah, he's just getting use to his powers." Atticus said.

"I guess if I could be a superhero, I could be Super Power Man's sidekick." Casper smiled bashfully.

"And I would love nothing more than for you to be my sidekick." Super Power Man smiled back.

"Pleeeease?" Casper smiled.

"All right, all right." Super Power Man chuckled.

Atticus smiled to see his little brother and imaginary friend bonding and getting along so well. Patch soon cleared his throat to his owner, hoping he remembered Scott's birthday party which would be in one day.

"Patch?" Atticus asked.

"You remember what tomorrow is?" Patch replied.

"Oh!" Atticus replied. "Scott's party! Thank you for reminding me, I better write that down."

"Ooh, can we come?" Casper smiled, referring to himself and Super Power Man.

"Welllll..." Atticus paused with a small smirk as if to think it over.

"Please." Casper begged like how Simba and Nala did as cubs.

"It's all right with me, but you have to be on your best behavior." Atticus chuckled.

"All right!" Casper cheered since he could go.

"Wahoo!" Super Power Man smiled.

"How old are you?" Atticus smirked to Super Power Man.

"Uh, that actually depends on how old you were when you created me," Super Power Man said bashfully. "Mac created Bloo when he was three, so that makes Bloo five."

"True." Atticus nodded.

"So, are you gonna go as Sayia Man then?" Casper asked.

"Yeah, they know me there, so it'll be okay," Atticus smiled before looking to him. "Uh, has anyone in your school acted any different or strange?" he then asked, just to make sure.

"No, but the older kids have started to wear blue for some reason." Casper said.

"The Earth Protectors must've gotten to them too, don't worry about it for now; I'll get to the bottom of that mystery." Atticus reassured.

"You always do." Casper smiled.

There was soon a video call on Atticus's computer.

"Hello?" Atticus asked as he answered it.

"You remember that guy Malcolm who came to class?" Cherry asked urgently.

"Yeah?" Atticus nodded.

"Apparently he's involved with this Earth Protectors program and making everyone else in school act like a bunch of chocolate eating dopes!" Cherry replied.

"That guy did look untrustworthy to me." Atticus said.

"I found out that he might come back with a new program," Cherry said. "Whatever you do, don't take it! It might make you reveal secrets to yourself and your family, and I don't just mean about bad habits!"

"Or we could take the program and recycle it." Atticus smirked.

"Uh... Well... I suppose you could do that..." Cherry replied. "Glad I thought of it?"

"We'll have to tell the others." Atticus said.

"Yeah, right, um... Should we meet up or just send a group message?" Cherry asked.

"Meet up." Atticus said.

"Okay, let's go to The Mall," Cherry replied. "We haven't met there in a while, plus we can keep an eye on some unsuspecting mortals."

"Perfect." Atticus said.

"I know I am." Cherry hid a small smirk.

Atticus simply rolled his eyes playfully. They both then signed off for right now.

"Those horses looked interesting... Also, who were those people I saw?" Cherry wondered to herself as she went through the door earlier and saw unfamiliar, but at the same time, also familiar images. She soon shook her head, hoping she was seeing things.

"Did you say something, Kitten?" Selina asked.

"Uh, sorry, Aunt Selina, just thinking out loud I guess." Cherry said bashfully.

"Your father used to do the same thing." Selina smiled.

"Still does sometimes when he needs help with his projects around the house." Cherry said.

"So, you're off to The Mall then?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, it's great for meeting for serious issues, and... I could go for some cheese fries." Cherry told her aunt.

"I'll drive you there." Selina said.

"Oh... Thanks, Aunt Selina." Cherry replied.

Selina smiled to her and then went with her to meet with her friends at The Mall.

"Cherry, did you do your homework?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, Mom, it's all in my backpack, ready for school." Cherry said.

"That's great." Michelle said.

Cherry soon sat in Selina's car and Selina took the wheel to take her to The Mall.

"You're not gonna steal anything, are you?" Cherry asked just to make sure.

"The only thing I'm going to steal is your happiness while I'm visiting." Selina smirked teasingly.

"Oh, ha, ha." Cherry smirked back.

Selina patted her on the head and soon drove her to The Mall.

"Hey, Sabrina." Harvey's voice said as he rode by on his bike.

Sabrina smiled and waved before gasping as Harvey was wearing blue. "No, not Harvey too..." She then frowned to her mortal boyfriend.

"You wanna hang out?" Harvey asked.

"Um... Well..." Sabrina blushed, she could never say no to Harvey.

Salem shook his head as he thought maybe that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Sure, why not?" Sabrina smiled to Harvey.

Salem soon gave a face-paw.

"Right after I meet up with Atticus and the others." Sabrina told Harvey.

"Aww... Not now?" Harvey pouted.

"Sorry, Harvey, it's an emergency, I promise, we'll talk later." Sabrina told him before going to the Mall.

Salem sighed as that was a relief.

"Okay... Uh... Later then, Sabrina." Harvey told her.

Sabrina nodded and then went to the Mall while Salem went back inside of the house.

The group soon arrived at The Mall. They met at their usual table by the Food Court.

"Anyone else we know affected?" Cherry asked.

"Thornton says almost all of the football team is suffering from the same fate." Atticus frowned as he saw a new text on his phone from his best guy friend.

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned.

"Is he okay then?" Mo asked.

"He seems to be alright, maybe we should've invited him along." Atticus shrugged.

"Um... I don't know if that's a good idea." Cherry said.

"Cherry, he might be Drell's nephew, but he is our friend." Atticus said.

"I just hope he's not mad at me..." Cherry said.

Atticus soon texted Thor to come over as soon as possible before looking to her. "What did you do?" he then asked.

"Nothing!" Cherry replied.

"Then why did you hope he's not mad at you?" Patch asked.

"I dunno." Cherry grinned sheepishly.

Thor soon came over and he looked annoyed as he had someone with him.

"Glad you could make it," Mo said. "Uh... What's your little sister doing here?"

"I gotta babysit," Thor complained. "Mom and Dad had to leave in the Netherworld for something."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Mo smiled at Thor's little sister.

"Hello." Phoebe smiled back.

"What's your name?" Mo smiled. "My name is Mo."

"My name's Phoebe, and I'm gonna be a Sky Dancer!" Phoebe beamed, taking out her favorite doll.

"With the life we've been living, anything's possible." Patch smiled.

"I'm gonna be just like Skyla!" Phoebe beamed.

"And I'm going to be the annoyed big brother..." Thor rolled his eyes before looking to Cherry and looking away from her. "Hm..."

"Okay, what happened?" Atticus asked him.

"Nothing!" Cherry said.

I asked your friend here to go to the movies with me and she said she had homework, so I decided to go to the movies anyway, and I found her with someone else." Thor explained, a bit angry, though explained in a way that wouldn't sound confusing to those who didn't know.

"Seriously, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Cherry smiled bashfully.

"Why would you do that?" Sabrina scolded.

"I don't know..." Cherry frowned, now feeling guilty.

"You could have just told him you just wanted to be just friends." Atticus told her.

Cherry groaned and put her head down. Phoebe soon put her doll in front of her face.

"Anyway, it's not about that..." Thor said. "What the heck is going on in school? Everybody's acting like zombies!"

"How so?" Mo asked.

"Well, all this wearing blue and some are eating chocolate," Thor said. "Especially Tiffany and Margo, they said they were on a diet, and even Cassandra's doing it and everyone else is. I might not be as smart as you guys, but something's going on. Even in Gym Class, everyone seems to forget about even showing up!"

"That's strange." Atticus said.

"And I thought my sister was weird." Thor huffed.

"Hey!" Phoebe pouted to her big brother. "I'm telling Mom!"

"Mom's not here~" Thor smirked.

"Hmph!" Phoebe pouted.

"Uh, you want some help?" Thor offered. "I know I might not be a superhero like you guys... But I could use some excitement from the dullness going on in school!"

"Mom said you had to watch me!" Phoebe whined to him.

"Why not Drell?" Mo asked.

"Meeting." Thor replied.

"Well, I guess she can come with us." Sabrina suggested.

"Yaaay!" Phoebe cheered much to her brother's dismay.

"Yeah... Yay..." Thor groaned.

"Come on, how much trouble can she be?" Atticus smiled to him.

"Oh, you'll soon see." Thor said.

"She seems harmless enough." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, but you just met her," Thor replied. "Maybe I can get her to look at my computer screen and hypnotize her so she'll stay in her room until I can move out and I move FAR AWAY FROM HER!"

"Calm down, she's just a kid; how much trouble could she cause?" Patch asked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Thor rolled his eyes. "She's been annoying me since the day she came home from the hospital."

"Well, if you guys wanna come to the party with me, we better get ready." Atticus suggested.

"I wanna go to a party!" Phoebe smiled.

"Okay." Mo smiled back.

"No way!" Thor complained.

"You have to take me with you everywhere..." Phoebe told him. "Mom said so."

"Note to self," Thor grumbled, crossing his arms. "Eliminate all little sisters in the universe."

"Not all little sisters are like Phoebe." Cherry told him.

"I'll take any one over her..." Thor smirked. "What's this party anyway?"

"Well..." Atticus said before whispering to him.

"How do I get her into that?" Thor asked.

"Tell her it's a costume party." Atticus smirked.

"She'll believe that." Thor nodded.

Mo smiled as she shared some healthy snacks with Phoebe.

"Hey, Feebs, you wanna go to a costume party?" Thor asked. "Uh, you could be one of those Sky Prancers."

"It's Sky Dancers." Phoebe corrected him.

"Dancers, Prancers, whatever..." Thor rolled his eyes.

"Ooh... I could be like Jade... Or Angelica... Or even Camille!" Phoebe smiled.

"Any of them will do." Thor said.

Phoebe soon hugged him.

"Hey! Hey, hey, get off!" Thor told her, though looked down and soon hugged her back. "Just don't embarrass me."

"I'm your little sister; it's what I do." Phoebe shrugged.

"I'm selling you to the circus." Thor grumbled.

Phoebe soon smiled and hugged him, nuzzling up to him, but he hid a small smirk to her.

"So, yeah, it's a costume party, so most of us will have super outfits." Atticus winked to the others while Phoebe was oblivious.

"Right." The others smiled.

"Uh... What should I wear?" Thor asked them.

"Whatever you'd like." Mo said to him.

"Hmm... Well, there is someone I wanted to be when I grow up when I was a kid." Thor said, almost bashfully.

"Mind telling us who that might be?" Atticus asked.

Thor looked around and then muttered.

"Pardon?" Atticus asked.

Thor sighed and crossed his arms. "Han Solo."

"What's cool about him?" Cherry asked.

Thor glanced at her. "He's the coolest of the cool!" he then said. "Star Wars for life!"

"Uh... I like Spaceballs?" Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"Hm..." Thor rolled his eyes to that.

"What do you think of the Holiday Special?" Cherry then asked.

Thor soon looked like he was going to throw up at the mention of the Star Wars Holiday Special.

"Um, okay then." Cherry said.

"We'll see you at the party." Mo smiled to Thor.

"Look forward to it." Thor smiled back.

"I'm going to a party, I'm going to a party~" Phoebe sang in the background happily.

Thor and Phoebe soon went off.

"I'm going to a party, you're the best big brother ever!" Phoebe beamed to him.

"I know I am." Thor said.

Phoebe giggled and cheered to him. Thor rolled his eyes, but he had a small smile. Sure, his little sister annoyed him a lot, but he really did care about her sometimes. They soon went home to start getting their costumes started.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmm... What can I wear?" Mo asked herself as she looked through her closet. "Nothing really screams out superhero."

Angel soon came by Mo's side to help her out. "Can I help?" she then asked.

"If you want, but I'm not sure what I could wear." Mo said to her dog.

Angel soon came in to try and help.

"I guess I could wear this with something." Mo said as she brought out her Planeteer shirt that she wore during visits to Hope Island.

Angel soon found something that would be perfect. Mo set the shirt down as she kept looking.

"How about this?" Angel suggested as Mo then looked over to see what her dog suggested.

Mo soon saw what it was. "Angel, that's an old blanket." she then said.

"Yeah, but maybe you could use it as a cape." Angel replied.

"Hmm... Yeah." Mo nodded.

"I'm sure your boots would go with it too." Angel smiled.

"I just need a name..." Mo said. "Hmm... Nature Girl?" she then shrugged.

"It would fit your power." Angel said.

"I guess it'll have to do for now." Mo smiled to Angel and soon put that name on her shirt. 

Angel smiled back as she was glad to have helped. Atticus, Patch, and Cherry already knew what to wear. 

"You look wonderful, Kitten." Selina smiled.

"Thanks, Aunt Selina." Cherry replied.

Once they were all ready, it was time for the party. Thor seemed to be a little late though because of his little sister.

"It's so nice of you to bring your sister along." Moxie smiled to him as she came by to check on them.

"Hmm... Should I be Jade, Camille, or Angelica?" Phoebe smiled to her Sky Dancer costumes.

"I'd say Angelica." Thor told her.

"Maybe I should be something for Mew Mew Power?" Phoebe smiled.

Thor looked like he was trying very hard not to hurt his little sister who seemed to be doing this on purpose to annoy him.

"Okay," Phoebe smiled. "Mommy, I wanna be Angelica~"

Moxie smiled back and soon used her magic to put Phoebe in costume with bladed wings on her back, a big pink bow in her hair, a pink shirt with white stripes, heart-shaped earrings, a light blue skirt with pink leggings, and white boots.

"Wow, I look great as Angelica," Phoebe smiled before seeing her older brother as a Sky Dancer of his own. "What changed your mind?"

"Can we please go now?" Thor groaned.

"I have to get a picture of this." Moxie smiled, taking out her camera.

"Moooomm!!" Thor whined.

"Oh, come on, Thor, you look so cool in that costume." Phoebe smiled.

"Ugh..." Thor groaned and rolled his eyes. "All right, all right."

"Say 'Cheese'!" Moxie smiled to her kids.

Thor soon hugged Phoebe and smiled with her as their mother took their picture. The warlock teen could see that his sister was right. He did look pretty amazing and cool in the costume. 

"I don't look goofy, do I?" Thor asked.

"No, Thornton, you look so handsome," Moxie cooed to her son. "Ooh, I could just eat you both up. Now, run along to your party, see you at dinner."

"Bye, Mom." Thor said as he took Phoebe's hand.

They both soon left for the party. They soon came to the party as everyone else came to the front door.

"You look great as a Sky Dancer." Phoebe smiled to her big brother.

"I really do, don't I?" Thor smiled back.

"No Han Solo?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe for Halloween." Thor replied.

Atticus knocked on the door.

"What's the password?" A voice asked.

"Uh... We fight for truth, justice, and the American Way?" Cherry shrugged.

Mo simply shrugged back.

Bronze Eagle soon opened the door with a small smirk. "Had to make sure you weren't a salesman or something."

"Smart thinking." Atticus smirked back.

"Come on in." Bronze Eagle said as he let them inside.

Warrior Woman soon came around with a platter of snacks as many superheroes were all in the room for Scott's big day.

"Wow, there are a lot of them." Mo said.

"Would you guys like a snack?" Warrior Woman asked. "I made spinach puffs."

"We'd love some." Thor smiled.

"What is with you people?!" Cherry muttered about them eating vegetables all the time.

Thor soon took some spinach puffs and ate them.

"Ewww...." Phoebe stuck her tongue out. "Spinach is groooosss."

"Something we agree on." Cherry said.

"I don't think I've seen some of these superheros before." Patch said to Atticus.

"Me neither." Mo added.

A stretchy arm soon came out and waved to Warrior Woman.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could make it," Warrior Woman smiled to him. "Want some? Oh, here, don't forget a napkin."

The flexible superhero soon took both while talking with someone.

"Who are all these heroes?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, that might take a while to get into." Warrior Woman chuckled bashfully. 

Phoebe pouted as she began to look bored. "When are we going to get to the games?" She pouted.

"This is a grown-up party, everyone here is a grown-up." Thor told her.

"Not yoooou." Phoebe told him.

"I'm a grown-up." Thor said, though sounded immature when he said that.

Phoebe soon went to try and find something fun to do.

"So... What are you exactly?" Cherry asked Thor.

"One of the guy Sky Dancers," Thor replied with a shrug. "I think Phoebe said this guy's name was Slam or something."

"Yep, and you rock it." Phoebe smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Pheebs, maybe I won't sell you for a monkey instead." Thor smirked.

"A monkey would be better than you." Phoebe smirked back.

"You two almost sound just like Lilo and Nani when they fought except you're not fighting." Atticus said.

"Oh, you want me to fight my sister? I'll fight my sister!" Thor smirked.

"Uh-oh." Phoebe said before running.

Thor soon ran after her and soon tackled her, tickling her which made them both laugh. Mo was happy to see Thor and Phoebe getting along. Atticus soon came to see Scott and he was talking with his grandfather.

"So you still wanna go through with it?" Edward asked.

"I have to." Scott told his grandfather.

"What are you two talking about?" Atticus asked.

"Grandpa found out that I 'borrowed' my super powers." Scott frowned.

"How did you know?" Atticus asked Edward.

"Son, when you get to be my age, you see a lot." Edward replied.

"Well, using the spell was the only way I could think we could get him his powers." Atticus said.

"I'm just worried about telling the truth," Scott frowned. "I've been feeling funny about tricking him since my powers didn't come naturally."

"That would be called guilt." Atticus frowned.

Scott stared at the floor now.

"Don't underestimate your father," Edward advised. "He loves you; powers or no powers. So whatever you decide to do, I'll be right beside you."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Scott replied.

"And I'll have the spell book ready for what ever decision you make." Atticus said to Scott.

"Thanks, Atticus." Scott sighed as his father soon came in.

"Can I have everybody's attention please?" Jim called out as he came in, holding his son in one arm. "We're here today to honor and welcome the newest superhero, my son Scott."

Everybody else soon clapped to that.

"I'm really proud of you," Jim told him before speaking up. "Recognizing Scott's talents, Warrior Woman and I have decided to name him Warrior Eagle."

Atticus knew that Scott would do the right thing. Everyone soon clapped again for Scott.

"It's time to take your oath." Jim said as everyone began to raise their right hands, but Thor seemed to raise the wrong hand.

"Your other hand." Atticus whispered to his best guy friend.

"What about it?" Thor asked before seeing. "Oh!" He then put his left hand down and raised his right hand. "I knew that."

"You're Drell's nephew alright." Patch muttered.

"Do you, Warrior Eagle, agree to only use your powers for good; to fight for peace and freedom and to uphold the superhero creed of truth, justice, and integrity?" Judy asked her younger son.

Scott soon hesitated and put his hand down. "Dad, I have to tell you something."

Atticus knew exactly what Scott had to say.

"Uh, Scott? You're supposed to say 'I do'." Jim smiled nervously.

The other superheros wondered why Scott didn't do what he was supposed to do.

Scott hesitated at first, but soon did it. "I do."

'So close.' Atticus thought to himself.

Everyone soon applauded Scott who looked very guilty.

"He looks like you when you borrowed Uncle Drell's spell book to cheat on a test." Phoebe whispered to her big brother.

"You're right." Thor whispered back.

Everyone soon went back to party around a bit.

"I want cake..." Phoebe said, about to use her magic.

"No!" Thor told her, taking her away from the cake, already knowing what she was thinking. "Are you trying to get me grounded for a few centuries?!"

"But I want cake!" Phoebe frowned.

"You can have cake later." Thor told her.

"Now!" Phoebe pouted.

Suddenly, there seemed to be a ringing sound which alerted all of the superheros.

"What's with the ringing?" Mo asked.

"Oh, good, you hear that too, I thought I was going crazy." Patch said.

"Oh, there's a woman in a burning building." Jim stated once he found out the distress call.

"How cliché." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's cliché." Phoebe added.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Cherry asked.

"Maybe?" Phoebe replied.

"That means no." Thor said.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her big brother.

'Honey, I better take this; I'll be right back." Jim told his wife.

"No, no, please, let me go!" Adam told his father. "Flash! Bam! I'll be right back!"

"He sure is eager." Mo said.

"Why not let the boy go?" A superhero suggested about Scott. "I mean a woman in a burning building is like Superhero 101." 

"You got a point there, Stretch," Jim agreed with him before looking to his younger son. "Whatya say, Scott, I mean, Warrior Eagle?"

"Jim, honey, I don't know." Judy nervously told her husband before the others chanted for 'Warrior Eagle'.

"Oh, boy." Patch said.

"Uh, Dad, where's Grandpa?" Scott asked.

Edward was soon shown outside, playing dolls with Phoebe and Molly.

"He's occupied." Atticus said.

"Uh, son, this woman's in a burning building," Jim told Scott. "I think you gotta take this."

"Uh, I... I'm all over it." Scott said nervously as he ran outside and he soon took off, flying. 

"I better go with him just to be safe." Atticus whispered to Patch.

"Stay hidden until then." Patch advised.

Atticus nodded and soon flew to the other side while Scott went in the air and everyone else watched him from the ground.

"He sure is amazing." Thor said.

"That's my boy!" Jim smiled proudly.

"If I had a nickel for every time someone got trapped in a burning building, I'd be one rich--" Atticus muttered to himself as he looked around for Scott to help him. He soon found him. "Oh, Scott, there you are."

"Atticus, I know I can fly and I'm strong now, but I don't think I can help this woman." Scott frowned.

"Yes, you can." Atticus said.

"I'm tricking my family though." Scott frowned.

"I know." Atticus sighed.

"Maybe I should've just waited for my powers to come on my own." Scott frowned to him.

"Let's worry about that later, we have a woman in grave danger." Atticus replied.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of firetrucks had rode over as the flames were burning out of the building as soon as they landed and this ended up on the news. Everyone who had their TV on was now watching this, live. Selina watched this on the couch while petting Isis and Cherry's parents looked worried.

"'Scuse us, coming through." Atticus said as he came inside with Scott while people crowded the building.

"I know they can do it." Mo said.

Phoebe whimpered from the fire and looked scared.

Thor looked down and soon picked up his little sister. "Hey, Bebe, it's okay..." he said, trying to soothe her. "It's alright."

"Yeah, everything will be fine." Mo added.

Phoebe whimpered, trying not to cry.

"Shh... Shh..." Thor soothed her, carrying her in his arms and patting her back. 

The firefighters talked about what they could do until they saw the two young superheros and tried to stop them since they were kids, but they didn't stop. 

"Come on, Scott, I do this with Superman all the time." Atticus told the boy.

A firefighter soon came in front of them to stop them from going into the burning building, but due to their strength, they were able to get past him. 

"Leave us alone!" Atticus told the firefighters. "We're trying to help you!"

"You're just kids!" A firefighter replied.

"Are you forgetting who I am?" Atticus glared, showing his logo.

The firefighter soon went wide-eyed as he recognized the logo.

"So, if you don't mind, Warrior Eagle and I have some work to do." Atticus told him.

"Oh, of course, my apologies, Sayia Man." The firefighter said, now backing off and making sure the others did as well.

Both the young heroes then went inside.

"Now Scott, I know this must seem scary, but you have to be brave, even when you might be a bit apprehensive about a situation." Atticus advised.

"Alright." Scott said.

"Hello?! Can you hear me?!" Sayia Man called out.

There was rough coughing heard which must've been the woman in danger.

"Follow that coughing." Saiya Man told Warrior Eagle.

Warrior Eagle nodded and did as he told.

"This is awesome." Sayia Man smirked to himself about helping a young superhero like how Superman helped him.

"Somebody..." The woman wheezed through coughing from the smoke.

The two young heroes soon made it to the woman.

"We're here, now listen to me," Warrior Eagle told the woman. "We just need to find a fireplace, okay?"

"Okay, okay... Who are you?" The woman replied to him. 

"Oh... Never fear!" Warrior Eagle replied, trying to sound like an older hero. "Warrior Eagle is here!"

The woman only looked confused.

"I know, it's kinda dorky." Warrior Eagle sighed.

"You're a superhero?" The woman asked out of disbelief.

"We'll talk about this later, we gotta get you out of here." Sayia Man told her.

The two young superheroes soon began to get the woman out of there.

"Try not to breathe in too much, it might hurt your lungs, use your teeth as a filter." Sayia Man suggested before demonstrating.

The woman began to try that and it seemed to be somewhat better.

"Look, there's a fire hose and a ladder, come on!" Warrior Eagle pointed out.

"We better fly her out of here." Saiya Man told him.

"Uh, can we do that?" Warrior Eagle asked.

"Don't be scared!" Sayia Man told him. "We can do this!"

"Okay..." Warrior Eagle replied, trying to stay brave.

They both soon flew off, getting the woman out of there.

The crowd began to cheer for them once the woman was out safely.

"We better get you some oxygen." Sayia Man said to the poor woman who hacked and looked miserable.

And where an ambulance soon came with an oxygen tank.

"Get her oxygen." Sayia Man told the emergency services.

"Of course, Sayia Man." One man told him.

The man soon did his job with the woman.

"How did I do?" Warrior Eagle asked.

"You could use a little help, but that's what I'm here for." Sayia Man told him like a mentor.

"Great." Warrior Eagle smiled.

"Let's get you home." Sayia Man suggested.

"Okay." Warrior Eagle said as they soon went to fly off, but somehow, his mask flew off as soon as he got in the air, which was a bad thing.

They soon went back home to see the others while Thor carried Phoebe who eventually fell asleep on his back.

"Aw." Mo smiled.

"Maybe now she'll be quiet." Thor muttered.

"You really do care about your little sister, huh?" Mo asked.

"Yeah... When she's asleep." Thor rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"Ah, little siblings, who knows why they're here?" Thor rolled his eyes. "My sister's weird."

"Yeah, your sister's a little weird." Cherry said.

"HEY!" Thor scolded. "She's my sister! Only I can call her that!"

"Okay, okay." Cherry said.

Scott soon came inside of the house, hanging his head.

"Poor kid." Atticus frowned.

"What happened?" Cherry asked him.

"He's just shook up about the truth." Atticus sighed.

"Ohh." Cherry said.

"Can't be worse than the time Batman tried to steal Lois Lane." Atticus whispered to her.

"Hey! That was not my fault and you know it," Cherry defended. "She was attracted to him first!"

"I know, I know." Atticus said.

Mo, Thor, and Patch looked curious, but they saw now wasn't the time to ask about it.

"I think we should go home now." Cherry suggested.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

Everyone then went back home to get out of their costumes for now and back into their normal clothes.

"Hey, great job helping out your new friend." Clark told Atticus.

"No prob." Atticus smiled.

"You'll be a great hero someday." Clark smiled back.

"Well, I did learn from the best." Atticus told his godfather.

"You certainly did." Clark nodded.

"So, when's your cousin for my sister?" Atticus asked.

"Soon, she said she would call me first." Clark replied.

"Good," Atticus said. "I mean, it would be good for her, though she has missions with Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts most of the time."

"Is that right?" Clark asked.

"Oh, you didn't know that?" Atticus asked sheepishly.

"No." Clark shook his head.

"Heh... Sorry... Uh, I hope it's okay that you know." Atticus said.

"I came from a planet far away from here and work at the newspaper who doesn't know who I really am, I think we're safe." Clark smirked playfully.

"Fair enough." Atticus shrugged.

"You okay?" Clark asked.

"It's my fault Scott feels guilty... I was the one who gave him the powers..." Atticus frowned.

"You just did what you thought would help." Clark said.

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong..." Atticus frowned.

"Atticus, don't think like that," Clark comforted. "You have a heart as big as your muscles."

"Thanks," Atticus smiled before smirking playfully. "Wanna see which of us is strongest now that I'm a god?"

"Well... I suppose that's fair enough," Clark smirked back. "Let's go outside though, you know how your mother gets."

"That's true." Atticus smirked back.

They soon went to go downstairs to get to the backyard where Patch was with Colette who came to visit him.

"Hello there, handsome." Colette smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hiya, gorgeous." Patch blushed.

"Uh, are we interrupting?" Clark asked, seeing the two dogs.

"I think we should take our test of who is strongest now somewhere else." Atticus said.

"If you want, we can go inside." Patch offered.

"No, no, it's alright." Atticus said.

"What's going on?" Colette asked.

"Let's just say I'm about to school my teacher." Atticus smirked.

"Well, you can try." Clark smirked back to that.

"I've schooled younger you in the strength's department, so schooling you shouldn't be a challenge." Atticus smirked back.

"Hmph," Clark pouted playfully. "You wanna do this as us or Superman and Sayia Man?"

"Superman and Saiya Man." Atticus said.

"All right." Clark smirked before he pulled his shirt off, showing his Superman suit underneath.

Atticus then smirked back as he changed into Sayia Man.

"You can do it, Atticus, you can do it!" Patch smiled to his boy.

"Ready to get schooled?" Saiya Man smirked at his superhero mentor.

"I'm gonna send you to the Tiny Titans once I'm through with you." Superman smirked back.

Saiya Man smirked back as he taunted Superman with just one finger.

"You just like to act feisty, don't ya?" Superman smirked.

"Maybe." Atticus smirked back.

"Aw, you kids these days." Superman smirked before soon getting down and lifted him in his hand by his feet. 

"Whoa!" Atticus said, a bit surprised at that at first, but kept his balance.

"Don't look down." Superman teased.

Saiya Man smirked before getting down and decided to tease him back as he lifted him up next only with one finger.

"Does this happen a lot over here?" Colette asked Patch.

"Oh, you would not believe." Patch chuckled.

"Whoa." Superman yelped as he was trying to keep his balance.

"Don't look down yourself!" Atticus laughed.

"Whoa, you sure have gotten stronger; better not take it easy on ya then." Superman smirked.

"You think this is easy?" Atticus smirked back.

"Okay, set me down right now." Superman said.

Atticus then set him back down on the ground.

"Now time to get serious." Superman smirked.

"Let's get dangerous then," Atticus smirked back before groaning. "Ugh, darn you Cherry and your dark cartoons."

The two soon began to fight, but it wasn't in a mean way, just a friendly competition.

"I knew once I said yes to Patrick's marriage proposal, my life wouldn't be normal anymore." Emily smirked jokingly as she walked by with her purse.

Atticus and Superman began to go at each other's strength.

Emily walked by which made them pause for a moment. "I have some errands to run, make sure you watch the flower bed." she said.

"Yes, Mom." Atticus promised.

"And try not to shake up the earth with this competition while I'm gone." Emily smirked playfully before leaving.

"No promises on that one." Atticus muttered.

"I'll be back later!" Emily called as she soon left the house to run some errands.

"So where were we?" Atticus asked his superhero mentor.

Superman suddenly zipped by and tackled him like a football player.

"Hey! No way!" Atticus called out. "Foul play! Foul play!"

"You gotta pay attention," Superman told him before feeling himself being lifted up. "Whoa!"

"You mean like this?" Atticus smirked.

Thor soon walked by and saw this, looking jealous. "No faaair! I wanna fight with a superhero!" he then whined.

"Oh! Hey, Thor!" Atticus smiled sheepishly. "Keep it down, the neighbors will hear."

"Okay, only if I can join in." Thor smirked.

Atticus rolled his eyes to that. 

"I'm gonna teelll..." Thor bribed.

"How old are you again?" Atticus deadpanned. "Okay, you can join in."

"Yes!" Thor smiled as he joined in.

"He truly is Drell's nephew." Atticus said.

"Don't you forget it, Wiccan." Thor smirked.

"Hey, hey!" Atticus glared. "Don't insult my blood!"

The three of them soon continued the competition with all three this time.

"So, kid, what's your name?" Superman asked after a while.

"Thornton Moltenscar," Thor smiled. "I enjoy football, and movies, AND BEATING THE SNOT OUT OF MY ENEMIES!"

"Good thing this is just a friendly competition." Atticus said.

"Or is it...?" Thor smirked. "Maybe I'm evil all along and I'm gonna turn my back on you."

"You don't seem like the kind of kid who would do that." Superman said.

"Yeah, you're right..." Thor admitted. "I'm a softy... Unless you pick on my friends or hurt my little sister!"

"That's good to know." Atticus nodded.

"You remind me of a very young Bruce Banner." Superman said to Thor.

"I'm better than Bruce Banner, I'm like The Hulk when I'm angry." Thor replied.

"He's.... He's not very smart, is he?" Superman whispered to Atticus about Thor's intelligence.

"Yes, he is, he's kind of like Bruce Banner and Hulk combined." Atticus whispered back.

"Bear hug!" Thor smirked as he grabbed Atticus.

Atticus smirked back as the bear hug didn't seem to bother him.

"Come on! Suffer!" Thor complained.

"Your uncle do that to you?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, when he came over for Halloween one year, he did it to me without warning!" Thor pouted. "I was only six!"

"Well, this is what you have to expect from someone stronger." Atticus said.

"It scared me a while..." Thor pouted. "My mother had to yell at him. He didn't care though."

"I'm sure it was just friendly uncle nephew teasing." Atticus smiled in comfort.

"Yeah, probably." Thor said.

"Anyway..." Atticus said before getting out of the hold and pinned Thor down to the ground.

"So not cool, Bro!" Thor complained.

"You had to see this coming." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Hmph..." Thor pouted and crossed his arms. "I'll give you that, it was very good."

Atticus soon held out his hand for him. Thor soon accepted his hand. Atticus actually helped him up and smiled. Thor then smiled back.

"I have to know though," Atticus said. "Why do you like Cherry so much?"

"She's not like other girls..." Thor admitted. "She's not afraid to be herself... She just... Stands out, ya know?"

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"She's amazing..." Thor smiled bashfully. "Haven't you ever wanted to date her?"

"Thor, Cherry's like a sister to me, don't make it worse." Atticus said in slight disgust at the idea of dating Cherry.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't know you guys were so close." Thor said.

"Well, we have been friends for years." Atticus said.

Superman soon went to let the boys talk.

"I just wanna hang out with her..." Thor told Atticus. "Get to know her better. I wanna at least be her friend, but she seems like she doesn't want anything to do with me... Maybe she hates me."

"No, it's not you; it's just that, well, your uncle isn't what we'd like to call a fair guy when it comes to our adventures." Atticus said.

"He's a butt." Thor admitted about his uncle, and where after admitting this Thor now realized why Cherry didn't wanna hang out with him a lot.

"I'm sorry, buddy..." Atticus said. "I'm sure she'll turn around."

"Yeah... Or I just don't have a chance... You must be very special..." Thor said, now going home, feeling heartbroken.

"Just show her that you're a nice guy and that you aren't like your uncle." Atticus said.

Thor just looked down and left.

"Aw, Thor..." Atticus frowned, feeling bad for him. He soon decided what he had to do.

"Well, Atticus, I have to admit, with me as Man of Steel and like a god, this is going to be an interesting future." Superman commented.

"Yes, it is." Atticus nodded.

Later that night, everyone soon went to get some sleep, but Thor found himself wide awake that night, unable to sleep because he felt a little upset. He soon heard his phone ring. He took a sip of his glass of water and answered, rubbing his eyes. "Hello?"

'Uh, hey, Thor.' Cherry's voice replied.

"Cherry?" Thor asked.

'Heh... What's up?' Cherry greeted, a bit weakly.

"Cherry, what's wrong?" Thor asked.

'I wanted to apologize for what I did.' Cherry frowned.

Thor looked a little suspicious.

'Really... It wasn't right for me to lie to you like that...' Cherry said to him. 'It was wrong for me to trick you... I was just nervous.'

"Yeah, yeah, you thought I'd be just like my uncle..." Thor replied, a bit angry, but was mostly hurt.

'Yes, but you're not like him Atticus told me everything about you, especially what Drell did to you as a kid.' Cherry told him.

"He did?" Thor asked with a face-palm.

'I'm really sorry, Thor!' Cherry told him, trying not to cry. 'I should've given you a chance. I just don't know how to act around other people who aren't Atticus sometimes!'

Thor could tell Cherry was being sincere. Cherry soon began to cry.

"Ah, Cherry, don't cry...." Thor said to her. "Um... Let's get to know each other better. I want to know everything about you and I'll tell you everything about me."

Cherry wiped her eyes and put the phone down for a moment. "Should I?" she asked herself.

Isis soon climbed onto her bed and looked at her.

"Should I tell him everything about me?" Cherry asked Isis.

Isis nodded to Cherry.

"You really think so?" Cherry asked. "Maybe I should go to sleep."

Isis then swatted her pillow on the floor. Cherry sighed and soon began to talk with Thor on the phone. Isis smiled as she knew that was the right answer.

"Meddling kitty." Cherry teased her aunt's cat.

Isis let out a mew before jumping off of the bed while Cherry decided to get to know Thor better, and where this would be good for her and him and Zoe who was her other self.

"So, uh, could I maybe play video games or something with you?" Thor asked Cherry.

"Sure, if you don't mind losing in Mortal Kombat or Sonic Heroes." Cherry replied with a cocky smirk. 

"Oh, you are so on." Thor smirked back.

"No one comes between me, Luna, or Rouge the Bat." Cherry smirked.

"Uh-huh, we shall see." Thor chuckled as he felt much better now. 

"We'll have to see if your main character can be mine." Cherry said.

Isis seemed to smile for Cherry as she wandered out of the bedroom, leaping down the hallway to the guest room where Selina was in who was already asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Eventually, Cherry and Thor hung up, both feeling so much better after their phone call and decided they were going to hang out as friends sometime soon. At school, things seemed to be back to normal, Cherry was a little tired, but luckily, not enough to fall asleep to. 

"Hey, Cherry, get enough sleep?" Mo asked.

"Eh, I wish I could've slept a bit longer, but I felt pretty good once I fell asleep." Cherry said.

"That's great!" Mo smiled. 

"And now, for your test on The Elements." Mr. Snipe said.

"Oh, no... I'm not ready..." Cherry bit her lip. 

"Yes, we are." Patch told her.

Mr. Snipe soon handed the test papers out to his students. 

Cherry bit on her eraser as she felt very scared right now because she hated tests before looking at the test. "Wait... I know that... True..." she then filled out the first question. "And that..." she said as she began to fill out the test much easier and felt very relaxed until she soon finished. "I'm done!" 

Mr. Snipe and everyone was surprised to hear that. Everyone else filled out their tests in their own time and soon gave them back.

"You'll get your grades back after lunch." Mr. Snipe decided. 

"That was a breeze." Cherry smirked.

"Yes, but did you actually pass?" Cassandra smirked back.

"Uh... I'm sure I did." Cherry glared slightly. 

"Of course." Mo added for helping defense.

"Guess we'll find out... Then again, I guess I'd know the answers too if I had the answer key." Cassandra smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cherry glared.

"Your aunt probably stole it for you," Cassandra smirked. "She is a thief."

"She's not like that anymore!" Cherry glared.

"So you think." Cassandra smirked. 

"Cassandra, will you just butt out of people's lives and get your own?!" Cherry snarled.

"Cassandra, for once, could you just stop being so mean?" Sabrina glared.

"Well, I can't help it if I don't change the way I am, unlike Aunt Selina." Cassandra smirked.

Cherry soon tackled the brunette witchling to the floor and began to physically fight her which made the other students come out.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The students chanted.

"I just know this is going to result a visit to the principal's office." Mo sighed.

Atticus came to try to break the fight up, but it seemed hopeless.

"Get off of me!" Cassandra glared. "Who do you think you are, your werewolf friend?!"

"Take back what you said!" Cherry demanded.

Everyone soon heard a familiar whistle being blown.

This soon made everybody stop.

"All right, all right, break it up!" Ms. Magrooney demanded as she came through the crowd, making Cherry and Cassandra stand up as they glared at each other.

Of course, Atticus was right about where the fight would lead up to. 

"You two are coming with me." Ms. Magrooney told the girls.

Cherry and Cassandra then followed the woman while the other students went back to what they were doing before.

"That's a the first she's ever gotten in a fight." Atticus frowned.

"I hope she doesn't get in too much trouble." Mo added.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch couldn't help but go to the principal's office door to see what would become of Cherry and Cassandra as they were being scolded for what they did, and where both sides of the story were told, although for Cassandra, her side was lying.

The principal listened, though he looked very weary and exhausted about having to deal with teenage girls fighting before looking up to Ms. Magrooney. "Do you know who started it?" he then asked.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Kraft," Ms. Magrooney told him. "They were already on each other by the time I came over."

"I'm surprised at you two for even starting it," The principal told them. "Both very acclaimed students for your grades and perfect attendance, not to mention, Cherry making the honor roll for her GPA."

"Don't we have surveillance cameras around the school?" Cherry asked.

"Well, we do, but mostly at night time." Principal Kraft smiled bashfully.

"Can't we check those?" Cherry asked.

"Why? So you can have summer detention?" Cassandra glared to Cherry.

"YOU ARE ASKING FOR--" Cherry glared back before she shut her eyes and quietly counted to ten, making everyone nervous of her outburst and she soon took a breath. "I think it would be best if we find evidence in the cameras, sir."

"Well, I suppose if we could look through the surveillance footage." Principal Kraft said.

"I think it's a good idea too, sir." Ms. Magrooney agreed.

Principal Ferguson soon left his desk and came out to check a camera and took out the tape and went to put it where they could watch.

"I bet you'll get in a lot of trouble after school just like your aunt." Cassandra told Cherry.

"Cassandra, will you leave me alone please?!" Cherry groaned in annoyance, trying not to lose her temper because they she would get in a lot of trouble.

Soon enough, the tape began to play. Cherry tried to relax herself, perhaps training for self defense went a little TOO well. It was shown to be after a class period and things seemed to be going okay until Cassandra started to bully Cherry for some reason, but the audio wasn't on, so they could only see what was happening, though it was obvious that the witch girl started it. Everyone soon looked at Cassandra with a glare.

"She obviously cheated." Cassandra defended.

"That doesn't matter!" Principal Kraft replied, his accent getting thick from anger. "Miss Butler, you know this school has a no fighting policy, such behavior will even serve Saturday school or suspension."

"Yes, sir, I understand." Cherry said softly.

"But, since this is your first offense, I'll let it slide, but I have a memory of Cassandra causing trouble for other students such as Sabrina Spellman and Maritza Otero..." Principal Kraft then said.

Cassandra groaned as she knew what this meant.

"Cassandra, I'm afraid this'll go on your permanent record..." Principal Kraft stated sharply. "Cherry, you are dismissed, but I don't want to see you here again."

"Yes, sir." Cherry said before leaving.

"So, how'd it go?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I was given a warning, but I'm not in trouble." Cherry replied.

"Whew," Mo sighed. "That's a relief."

"I tried very hard not to get mad." Cherry said.

"You really changed a lot since our last trip to Japan." Patch commented.

"Yeah, looks like Chun-Li's really helped you not always be afraid." Mo said.

"Luna too a bit, she was always my role model..." Cherry replied. 

Eventually, school let out, but Cassandra was going to stay after for detention and Principal Kraft decided to call Enchantra.

"You better check on Scott." Cherry suggested to Atticus.

"You got it." Atticus nodded.

"I better go home..." Cherry said. "I just hope this doesn't change anything, me being sent to the principal's office."

"I'm sure it won't." Patch said.

Cherry looked down as they looked to her. 

"Look, we all know your aunt did some stealing in her time, but she clearly loves you enough to change that." Atticus said to her.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"I kinda wanna be alone right now, guys..." Cherry said.

The others frowned, but respected her wishes.

Cherry soon went to her room and buried her face into her pillow with a low moan about getting in a fight at school and being sent to the principal's office. She soon heard a familiar meow. "Oh, Isis..." she then sighed to her aunt's cat. "I got in trouble in school today. I actually tried to fight Cassandra."

"Why? What did she do?" Isis frowned to her owner's niece.

"She thinks I cheated on our test and that I got an answer key or something and that Selina stole it for me." Cherry sulked.

"She's just a bully, you'd never cheat." Isis told her.

"I know... She just made me feel so... Mad..." Cherry said. "I've wanted to punish her for years ever since we first met."

"Has she really been that mean?" Isis frowned.

"Terrible..." Cherry sighed. 

Isis nuzzled up against Cherry to help comfort her, and where she added in some purrs and where her tail seemed to tickle under her chin.

"Isis, cut it out!" Cherry soon giggled from being tickled.

Isis smiled as she soon cuddled with Cherry and Selina felt proud that Cherry was cheered up.

Atticus soon came home to put his stuff away for right now and went to go and see Scott. Of course, he got there by car. Scott was in his room on the computer as he had been acting strange which concerned his parents, and where Atticus notice this once he got out of his car and could tell why. Jim frowned as money seemed to be taken out of his wallet. Atticus sighed before he used his magic to teleport the money back to Jim from where it was which was from Scott's backpack.

"Do you know why my money was in Scott's bag?" Jim asked Atticus.

"Sir, I may not know Scott that well yet, but I know he would never steal from you on his own," Atticus reassured. "So, I'm thinking that it's because of that Earth Protectors program."

"Yeah, Dad, it was this," Scott added, showing the program. "And I feel like that woman from the fire was from the software company."

"Strange coincidence, police never found her after they took care of her." Judy told her husband, referring to Scott and Atticus helping the woman as Warrior Eagle and Sayia Man.

"And when I went to the office, I thought I was there for two minutes, but Randy said I was there for two hours." Scott continued.

"That is strange." Atticus said.

"They called you into the office?" Jim asked his younger son.

"Not because I was in trouble, but The President of the Earth Protectors wanted to talk to me personally," Scott defended. "Remember when you thought someone was using a mind control device? Well, this is it."

Jim took a look and shook his head in disbelief. "Scott, I don't think anyone's trying to take over the minds of your school."

Atticus had to admit it was hard to believe but he had to find a way to prove it.

"You're all pretty mindless." Adam muttered.

"You're not helping." Atticus deadpanned to him.

"Okay, but what about when everybody wore blue? Huh?" Scott quizzed his family. "And why you think that I took the money. Please, just look at it. They insisted I do it with my parents."

His family had to admit it was suspicious of how the eco group wanted Scott's parents to do it with him.

"This doesn't seem right..." Atticus said to himself.

Adam soon got his powers ready while Jim and Judy waited to see what the big deal was. The program soon started and there seemed to be a cartoon about compost which confused Scott since nothing weird was happening for once.

"That's weird," Atticus said. "It didn't show that Earth symbol with the program saying 'Let Earth Protectors tell you what to do'."

"Scott... You gotta take responsibility for your actions, son." Jim sighed. 

The adults soon left their son alone.

"No! Wait! Wait!" Scott frowned, but unfortunately, they would not come back.

Atticus soon checked the disc and soon saw that it wasn't like the others and wasn't an updated one either.

"I don't understand what happened." Scott frowned.

"I think I do," Atticus said. "This disc isn't the updated version."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked. 

"It might be a dud... I feel like I'm missing something..." Atticus said before he got texts from Cherry about the program to warn him a bit more about what Selina taught her. "So, that's it!"

"What's it?" Scott asked.

"The Earth Protectors, they're not just hackers, they're trying to ruin the future of superheros!" Atticus now realized.

"What?!" Scott gasped.

Atticus soon put Cherry on video chat and put the phone down so he could talk to her with Scott.

"Atticus, did you get my texts?" Cherry asked. "Aunt Selina did a check on the program while I had--" she then noticed Scott and felt nervous about saying any more since he didn't know her.

"Keep going." Atticus said.

"Uh..." Cherry blinked.

"Keep going, Cherry!" Atticus told her.

"Erm... I had homework to do..." Cherry said, hiding some truths from Scott. "But my aunt did some research for me."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry nodded. "The Earth Protectors are basically trying to trick superheros into revealing themselves and basically turn citizens into zombie slaves."

"But that doesn't explain why this one didn't do that." Scott said as he showed the one he had.

"Maybe that's the original Earth Protectors software and the ones that were given to us in school were made by those guys to make money!" Cherry suggested as a wild mass guess.

"Wow." Scott said.

"That's possible, but I dunno about that, Cherry, maybe there's something else." Atticus told his best friend.

"I swear, I'm trying." Cherry frowned.

"I know, and I appreciate that." Atticus replied.

"Try looking up the President of the Earth protectors before he became the president of them." Scott said.

"Cherry, try your sister's pass code too." Atticus added.

Cherry then put her phone down and went to try something on her computer before getting a result. "I got something."

"What is it?" Atticus asked.

"Earth Protectors is all a lie," Cherry said. "He somehow hacked a program with hypnotism to make people surrender their money and to get rid of superheros so he can rule the planet. He just wants money and superheros to go away so he can control the town, and then the world for his greedy self, and he's even willing to put his associates in danger in the process."

"We have to tell the others." Atticus said.

"They won't believe us," Scott sighed. "Parents never believe anything."

"No one ever listens to children~" Cherry quoted from Lemony Snickett.

"You said it." Scott sighed.

"Cherry, uh, do you have anything more important to do tonight?" Atticus asked.

"I don't think so, why?" Cherry replied.

"Would you mind helping out a little?" Atticus asked. "Um, just for a little while?" 

"Hmm..." Cherry glanced at him.

"Please." Atticus smiled.

"I suppose I could help out somewhat." Cherry shrugged modestly.

"Thanks." Atticus said.

"When should I come over?" Cherry asked.

"What're you doing right after this?" Atticus replied.

Cherry pulled a face at him.

"I'm just kidding, come about half an hour to an hour." Atticus said to her.

"Alright then." Cherry said.

"You sure she can help?" Scott asked Atticus after Cherry went away for a moment.

"Of course she can," Atticus smiled. "She's my best friend after all."

"Does she know you're a superhero?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and there's even more to her than when you guys first met," Atticus said. "She regularly visits Gotham City."

"Whoa, really?" Scott asked.

"Yeah... She and Batman are really close, like how I am with Superman." Atticus replied.

"Wow." Scott smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Cherry soon got her backpack together as she was going to leave for some of the night. Isis looked to her.

"I gotta help my friends, Isis," Cherry told her aunt's cat. "This shouldn't take long."

Isis understood as she let her go before rubbing against her right leg.

"Aw, Isis..." Cherry cooed to her aunt's famed cat, gently petting her. "I'll be back soon, okay? Be good for my parents and Selina."

Isis purred to her in the hold before she allowed Cherry to let go of her so that she could go. Cherry soon left the house. Isis mewed as Cherry left to go do what she needed to do. Cherry memorized the way to the Marshall house and soon came there where Scott and Atticus were waiting for her.

"Hey, there." Atticus said.

"Let's see if there's something I can do; I'm getting sick of this Earth Protector stuff." Cherry replied.

"Same here." Scott said.

"Hmm..." Cherry said as she checked out the program.

The program soon did what it did with Scott earlier with his parents and older brother.

"It did it again..." Scott frowned.

"Well, this is about as threatening as Reader Rabbit..." Cherry said.

"I don't get it..." Scott sulked. 

"Unless... Scott, did you happen to run into anybody or switch with someone by accident?" Cherry asked.

"Uh, well, something like that happened with my friend Amy earlier." Scott then said.

"Oh, no, then that means she must have yours by accident!" Cherry panicked.

"I guess that's bad?" Scott asked.

"Oh, man, who knows what could happen?!" Cherry panicked, pulling on her hair.

"Her mom might use the program and then she'll get hypnotized." Atticus said.

"Well, that's my worst case scenario." Cherry replied.

"Do you guys know how to stop the hypnotism?" Scott asked.

"Uh... Well... I don't know what to do besides confronting the creator." Cherry said bashfully.

"That's the best thing we can do." Atticus said.

"Shall I bring out my sister?" Cherry smirked eagerly.

"We might need her help." Atticus said.

"I'll give her a quick call, hopefully she's not too busy." Cherry said as she quickly took out her phone to make the call.

"Hey, Chica, what's up?" A voice asked with a small laugh.

"Frank, get off the phone, give my sister." Cherry rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Fine." Frank rolled his eyes before handing the phone to Cherry's sister.

Teresa was seen with K and J after they handled another case before seeing a certain pug dog.

"You got a phone call, T." Frank told her.

"Thank you, Frank," Teresa said as she bent down and picked it up, wiping off slight drool and soon answered the phone. "Agent T speaking."

"Hi, Terry~" Cherry smiled innocently.

"Hey, Cherry, what's up?" Teresa smiled back.

"I hate to bother you at work, but I kinda need some help," Cherry said. "See, it started it at school..." she then began to tell her sister what had been going on with The Earth Protectors case.

"Earth Protectors, huh?" Teresa replied. "I'm not sure what we can really do over here, but I'll have to see what I can work on."

"Thanks, Sis." Cherry smiled.

Scott looked a little disturbed to see Cherry smile and Atticus just nudged him with a small smirk.

"I wonder if Zed has anything on this?" Teresa asked herself as she went to see the boss. She soon knocked on her boss's door.

Zed looked through some files and looked up. "Come in." he then allowed.

Teresa soon came inside, looking serious as always, especially when compared to J who was more of a goofball on the job.

"Agent T, what is it?" Zed asked her.

"This is about a group called The Earth Protectors, I was just given information on them." Teresa told him. 

"T, you know we only deal with intergalactic crimes loose in the city." Zed reminded her.

"I know, sir, but this is about the schools..." Teresa told him. "My sister and her friends could be in trouble."

"Alright, fine, tell me the information you've got." Zed said.

"They're manipulating people and tricking them into revealing very personal information and even talking them into taking money that doesn't belong to them." Teresa told her boss.

"Hmm..." Zed hummed. "This does sound serious."

"I know it's not from a planet different from our own, but we have to help." Teresa told him.

"Very well, T, if it's for the good of the world, we can try and help," Zed told her. "It'll require computer use, and I know that your sister is an excellent computer user."

"You have no idea." Teresa rolled her eyes playfully.

Cherry, Atticus, and Scott waited to hear back from Teresa.

"So, uh, is your sister a superhero?" Scott asked.

"Well, she feels like it sometimes..." Cherry smiled admirably.

"Cherry's sister works at Men in Black headquarters which is a government organization that makes contact with extraterrestrial life." Atticus explained to Scott.

"Whoa." Scott said.

"My sister's awesome." Cherry smiled.

"Well, this whole thing explains why Ms. Parker said my CD was supposed to be different from everyone else's." Scott said to them.

"So then once we have enough proof, we show it to your parents." Atticus said.

"Thanks... I guess there is more to you guys." Scott said.

"And I'll gladly help you in superhero training if you'd like." Atticus smiled.

"Wow... Thanks." Scott smiled back.

"No prob." Atticus smiled back. 

"He even has his own student so you'd be like the second one he's training." Cherry said.

"Don't brag for your friends." Atticus smirked playfully.

"See? This is what I mean when I say you have a big head." Cherry smirked back.

"Yeah, yeah." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully.

"You have another student?" Scott asked Atticus.

"Yep, WordGirl, or as she is known to others when she's not doing superhero work: Becky Botsford." Atticus said.

"You know WordGirl too?" Scott asked. "A lot of the girls in my class look up to her."

"Well, in that case, welcome to the team, Scott." Atticus smiled to the younger boy.

"This is the best." Scott smiled back.

Suddenly, Teresa called Cherry back.

"Terry, what is it?" Cherry asked her sister.

"Zed said this is mostly a superhero manner, but the good news is that we were able to shut down The Earth Protectors," Teresa said before rolling her eyes. "No thanks to J or Frank."

"That's a relief," Cherry said. "So then no one else will get hypnotized?"

"We did what we could, but you should all be safe now." Teresa replied.

"Alright, then, do you know where they are?" Cherry asked.

"We're still doing what we can on that," Teresa told her younger sister. "Zed sent K and the other best agents onto the task."

"Not me for some reason." J muttered.

Teresa rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks." Cherry told her sister.

"Anything for you, Cher," Teresa replied. "I gotta go now, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay... Bye, Terry." Cherry said before letting her sister go back to work.

"That is one amazing sister you have." Scott smiled.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." Cherry replied.

"Wow, it's late, we better turn in for the night." Atticus suggested.

Cherry then walked right out to go back home.

"Well, night, guys." Scott said.

"Night, Scott, see ya later." Atticus replied.

Scott nodded and went to get some sleep himself. Once home, both Atticus and Cherry got to bed.

"You're going down, Earth Protectors, one way or another." Atticus promised before he fell asleep that night.

The next day soon came and Amy's mother was the talk of Scott's grade about how the police were looking for her because she suddenly robbed a bank. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Scott had to do something about this, but they were in school. Atticus then had an idea instantly once he looked at his geode.

"Maybe that's the answer." Atticus said.

"That doesn't look like the answer; I'm not looking forward to lunch," Cherry groaned, seeing meatloaf on the cafeteria menu. She soon saw what Atticus was actually meaning. "Oh, that." she said.

"Follow my lead, guys." Atticus told them. 

"We will." The others replied.

Atticus soon held his geode in his hands and where the others that had their own geodes did the same and where they soon glowed as time soon sped up to 3:00. The students soon got out of school.

"These long school days, man." Harvey said.

Cherry soon brought out her phone, getting a text: 'Meet me after school, -T'

They soon saw a black stretch car which had a logo on it and they came to the window and they soon saw Teresa with Frank the pug.

"What's up?" Cherry asked.

"We found Earth Protectors headquarters," Teresa told her sister. "The superheros Warrior Woman, Silver Charge, and Bronze Eagle are all in danger. They've been asked to meet there, but they're going to be held hostage into their own surrender."

"We better hurry then." Atticus said.

They soon got into the back of the car and they rode off.

"I'm getting too old for this job." Teresa muttered to herself as she drove them away from school.


	12. Chapter 12

The drive to the HQ of the Earth Protectors took some time, but they finally arrived.

"Well, guys, here we are!" Frank chuckled.

"I'm confused, are you an actual dog or what?" Patch asked him.

"I'm actually a species known as a Remoolian, this is just my disguise in the agency on Earth." Frank explained.

"Ohh." Patch smiled.

"I still wonder who's more mature sometimes, you or J?" Teresa muttered to Frank. 

"Aw, come on, T, you know you love me, we're friends." Frank chuckled to her.

"Yeah, I know." Teresa rolled her eyes playfully.

"Aaaaahhh, you admitted it!" Frank laughed.

"Oh, brother." Teresa smirked to the pug.

"He's like your brother figure." Mo smiled.

"Thank you for that." Teresa rolled her eyes as she soon parked. 

They soon moved out of the car.

"Frank, stay here." Teresa firmly told the pug.

"You got it." Frank said.

Teresa soon slid on her sunglasses and got ready for work.

"Should we change?" Cherry asked her sister.

"Yes, become your superhero guises." Teresa nodded as that would be necessary.

"Alright, then let's do this." Atticus said before he changed into Saiya Man.

Mo soon changed into her Nature Girl costume since she wasn't sure how to change with her powers yet. Patch then chased his tail like how Krypto would and he became Sayia Dog. Cherry looked around and she soon bowed her head and seemed to be engulfed in her own darkness and became Lady Gothika.

"Show-offs." Teresa teased.

Scott soon did his dad's signature move in changing. This made the four look over.

"Hm... Can't say I haven't seen him before, but he reminds me of The Bronze Eagle." Teresa said as they had company.

"Terry, that's Warrior Eagle, he's Bronze Eagle and Warrior Woman's son." Cherry told her sister.

"Looks great, except he doesn't a mask." Teresa said.

"Scott, where's your mask?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure, it must've fallen off..." Scott frowned.

"Back when we took off after saving that woman." Atticus realized.

Scott rubbed his arm.

"I doubt it's still there, I'll be right back." Atticus said before zipping off at the moment.

"Uh... We kinda don't have time for...?" Teresa blinked.

"Give him a sec." Cherry and Mo told her.

A second later, Atticus was soon back.

"Are you sure he's not the godchild of The Flash?" Teresa asked her sister.

"You're funny." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's not there!" Atticus frowned. "This could be bad." Atticus soon used his crystal powers and made a new mask for Scott.

Scott soon accepted the mask and now wore it.

"All right, come on, we gotta get in there." Teresa told them.

They then followed after her and went inside of the building, and where unknown to them, Scott's best friend and his teammate from the soccer team had followed them.

Warrior Woman, Bronze Eagle, and Silver Charge were shown to be captured and the building seemed to be covered with aluminium foil.

"Oh, you cruel, freakin' butt-heads!" Lady Gothika glowered to the aluminium foil which was Scott's family's weakness.

"I'll handle the aluminum foil." Saiya Man told them.

"Right... Warrior Woman's weakness." Teresa memorized from childhood.

Lady Gothika looked to her sister.

"I looked up to her as a kid," Teresa smiled. "I think she's cooler than Wonder Woman."

"Be sure that Jessica doesn't hear you say that." Lady Gothika told her.

"Totally." Sayia Dog agreed.

The three heroes looked distressed while in trouble while Malcolm smirked to them and to Sayia Man's surprise, the woman from he burning building that he helped save seemed to also be in there. However, she did not look happy about this at all. 

"She tricked us..." Sayia Man frowned to the woman at first. "I can't believe it..."

"Same here." Warrior Eagle said.

"Yeah, well, get over it and destroy that foil." Lady Gothika said.

Nature Girl sighed to her impatience. "It'll be okay, you guys." she then told the boys. 

Saiya Man soon began to destroy the foil.

"We have company..." Malcolm glared. "I hate uninvited guests!"

"And I hate villains like you!" Sayia Man glared back as he overheard that.

"Same here!" Nature Girl added.

Malcolm glared towards the two.

"Oh, Sayia Man, thank goodness." Warrior Woman gasped.

"Don't worry, Warrior Woman, you're in good hands now." Sayia Man soothed.

"But how did Malcolm know about your weakness?" Saiya Dog asked.

"Oh, we have our special little ways..." Malcolm smirked. "And now that I have more supers, you're going to surrender to me as well."

"HA!" Lady Gothika scoffed. "I'd sooner join forces with The Joker than surrender to you, geek!"

"None of us are going to surrender to you." Saiya Man glared at Malcolm.

"Then you must suffer the consequences," Malcolm glared. "With Bronze Eagle and Warrior Woman hit by the foil, you'll only fail them and be shunned by The Justice League."

"What do you say to a little magic to help cure them so that they can fight... As a family too?!" Sayia Man glared, before going to use his magic to help the superheros out from their reactions to the aluminium foil.

"Magic? Please, there's no such thing as--" Malcolm scoffed.

Sayia Man cracked his knuckles and soon got ready. "'Some say that life can be tragic, Let me help the superhero family with the power of magic'!" he then recited a spell.

Warrior Woman, Bronze Eagle, and Silver Charge looked a little sickly, but soon, they looked stronger and healthier once struck by the magic spell.

"Magic..." Malcolm then finished with wide eyes.

"Malcolm, why are you doing this?" The woman frowned.

"Nina, give me my disc." Malcolm demanded.

"Don't do it! He's not really wanting to protect the planet!" Teresa told Nina.

"I think you might be right..." Nina said to her. "I can't believe I've been such an idiot! Malcolm, I thought you and I had shared the same dream."

"Nina, look, there's no reason we can't both accomplish our dreams here." Malcolm told her.

"I should've known the day I caught you drinking out of that Styrofoam cup," Nina said. "I mean, there are so many signs. All those beef jerky wrappers, and that leather belt that came from a cow that died of natural causes."

Another man soon came by and swiped the disc from her to give to Malcolm. Saiya Man soon flew at super-speed and took the disc. The man glared at him.

"Come at me, Bro." Sayia Man smirked.

The man soon charged at Saiya Man, thinking he could take him. Sayia Man smirked and secretly hid the disc behind his hands. The man then charged at him while he ducked down and soon jumped and was now behind the man and kicked him away.

"He is good." Warrior Eagle said.

"All right, give up the disc." Malcolm glared to Sayia Man.

"Oh, gee, I'd love to, but... I don't have it!" Sayia Man smirked innocently as he had teleported the disc away.

"Then who does?!" Malcolm scowled.

Lady Gothika checked her pockets and looked anxious. "Uh-oh."

"Hand it over!" Malcolm glared.

"Heh... Heh... Uh... Nope." Lady Gothika said.

Malcolm soon lunged out to her to tackle her and she luckily ran out of the way. "I'M GOING TO RECYCLE YOU!" he then threatened.

Of course, since Lady Gothika was in trouble, a certain white tiger came out to help her. Kimba dropped down and snarled.

"Oh, great, a tiger, someone get rid of it." Malcolm deadpanned.

"Gothika will never lose as long as I'm around." Kimba snarled.

"Th-That's right." Lady Gothika said.

Kimba snarled to Malcolm and swatted him away with his paw.

"These folks are very interesting," Bronze Eagle smirked to his wife. "Our son could learn a lot from them."

"I think that's a good idea." Warrior Woman agreed.

Soon enough, both Malcolm and his henchmen were arrested. 

"Okay, Cherry, I don't care what you do with that disc, but keep it away from here." Teresa told her sister.

"You got it." Cherry replied.

"Well, I know your secrets now and when I get out, I'll expose them to the world!" Malcolm glared.

"Uh-huh..." Teresa said before putting on her sunglasses and took out a certain flashing light device.

Atticus and the others soon covered their eyes next. Teresa then flashed the light on Malcolm, wiping his memories instantly.

"What... What happened?" Malcolm asked.

"You're under arrest and going away for a long, long time." Teresa replied firmly.

"That's right." Nature Girl nodded.

Malcolm felt confused, but yelled out as he was being taken away along with the rest of his company.

"Now to erase others' memories about our secret identities." Saiya Man said as he showed Scott's best friend and his soccer team teammate.

"Amy! Randy!" Warrior Eagle gasped to his civilian best friends.

"You were a superhero this whole time?" Randy asked in shock. "That is bananas!"

"Time to erase their memories," Teresa said as she got her memory erasing device ready. "Got anything to say before you memories of their secret identities are erased?"

"Why?" Randy frowned.

"I'm sorry, but it's part of my job, and it's best that you don't know that Scott and his family are superheros," Teresa told him. "So, anyway, any last words you'd like to say?" 

"But why...?" Randy asked.

"Kid, you're making this harder than it already is." Teresa sighed to him.

"I wanna ask you something, but I don't want you to think that it's just because you helped save my life, because... I liked you before you did that," Amy said to Scott. "But there's this dance--"

"Yes!" Scott smiled to her.

"I'll let her keep that memory while erasing the memory of your secret identities." Teresa told them.

"You can do that?" Cherry asked.

"K taught me a special method," Teresa replied. "He's kind of mine and J's mentor in the organization." Teresa soon did her thing on Amy and where her memory on the heroes secret identities was erased while her memory of asking Scott to the dance was still there.

"I've wanted to ask Amy to the dance, but I didn't think she liked me." Scott blushed to his older friends as he changed back into his normal clothes.

"No way," Amy suddenly said. "I thought you didn't like me."

"At your age, you guys tend to keep your feelings for each other hidden." Saiya Man said.

Scott blushed with a small nod. Teresa soon came to Randy with the device.

"Whoa, down, girl!" Randy cried out, trying to avoid her. "Look, guys, I promise not to tell anybody. Who would believe me? I mean... I don't believe you guys and you don't believe me."

"Well, people do say that kids can be very imaginative." Teresa said as she put the device away.

"You're not wiping his memory?" Mo asked Teresa.

"Well... It would be nice for Scott to have somebody to talk to about this." Teresa decided.

"I think that's a great idea." Warrior Woman agreed as Randy was Scott's best friend.

"And besides, like Teresa said, people do say that kids are very imaginative." Atticus said.

Scott and Randy soon cheered.

"Uh... What happened anyway?" Amy asked.

"You were all about to go and hang out with each other." Teresa falsely reminded her.

"Oh... Right... Right..." Amy nodded. "How could I have forgotten?"

The group simply shrugged at this.

"Come on, Amy, let's go." Scott said.

Amy smiled to him and went with him and Randy.

Suddenly, the heroes heard someone coming and got ready to fight, but the wall was broken down by someone who actually wasn't a threat. "Steel Condor is here to save the day!"

"Too late." Mo told him.

"Ugh! I knew I should've taken a cab!" Edward complained before he looked wobbly. "Uh... I better sit down."

"Well, I better get back to the Men in Black." Teresa said as she got ready to leave.

"See ya around, Sis." Cherry smiled.

"I'll visit you again soon, I promise." Teresa smiled back.

The two shared a hug with each other and Teresa soon went back in the car with Frank to drive back to work. Everyone soon went back home.

"Man, I'm exhausted..." Atticus sighed. "Good thing it's the weekend."

"Up and at 'em, time for some training." Clark said.

"WHAT?!" Atticus asked.

"Just kidding." Clark chuckled.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Clark smiled.

"Hard work saving the day." Atticus said.

"Tell me about it, try being me for a day." Clark replied.

"You would last one day in my shoes." Atticus replied back.

Patch soon came back inside to see that Atticus and Clark were going at it.

"You think it's easy being me?" Clark asked. 

"Well, you are Superman, you can do anything with your powers," Atticus said. "While I have chores and the football team, not to mention my homework."

"Hey, you're a kid, you should enjoy it while you can," Clark defended. "I have to save Metropolis from crazy bad guys while also working at the Daily Planet." 

"Ooh, I'm the Man of Steel and I need the world's smallest violin to be played for me." Atticus nearly mocked.

Patch just knew this would lead to another adventure. "I saw this in a movie once, and boy, did it go crazy." he said to himself with a nervous glance.

But until next time, that is The End


End file.
